On the Paths of Snow
by Silverstreak Wolf
Summary: Complete.Legolas goes on a hunting trip with Estel,and the twins. But things go wrong when orcs are nearby, and a storm turns into a nowstorm. When injured, will they return safely back? And if so, will the four of them survive?
1. Default Chapter

**On the Paths of Snow**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All the characters and places belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. I am making no money of this.

* * *

Now here is the story... 

"Estel, hurry up! The Mirkwood party will be here any minute!" Elladan exclaimed.

Estel, Elrond's adopted son, was only fifteen years old. He had a messy dark brown hair that reached just above his shoulders in wavy curls. His eyes were a dark brown, almost gray. He was always a happy child.

He had come to the care of Elrond after his father Arathorn, and mother Gilraen were killed by a party of orcs when he was about two years old. Just before Arathorn died, he asked Elladan and Elrohir, twin sons of Elrond, to take him and take care of him. When they arrived to the Last Homely House with small Estel, Elrond immediately fell in love with him, and decided to adopt him. So now he was part of Elrond's family.

"Estel, look just how dirty you are! Come, let's get you cleaned up" Elrohir said and he started walking towards Estel's chambers, Elladan following close behind.

Estel clearly remember Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir's best friend. He was the prince of Mirkwood. He, along with his father, King Thranduil of Mirkwood, and a party of soldiers, were coming to Imladris on a visit to Lord Elrond and his family, and to discuss some matters before the High Pass was blocked with snow.

When they arrived at Estel's chambers, Elladan began getting clean clothes for Estel, while Elrohir grabbed the comb and passed to Estel. Elladan got Estel a pair of navy blue leggings, an undertunic of a lighter blue, and a tunic of a darker blue.

"Estel we will wait for you outside, so hurry up. Ada is already expecting us" Elladan said.

* * *

Five minutes later Estel arrived outside where Lord Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, and Glorfindel were. 

"Estel, what took you so long? I told you since the morning breakfast not to get dirty"

"Sorry Ada, I was just having some fun in the Practice Fields" Estel replied truthfully.

"It is okay ion-in, just now try not to get dirty" Elrond told his son.

"Yes Ada I will".

* * *

"My King Thranduil, we are about an hour from Rivendell" The Captain said to his King. 

"That is well, we are making good time, thank you" King Thranduil replied to his captain.

"Ada how long we will be staying?" Legolas asked his father.

"I do not know, ion-in, maybe a month, just enough time for negotiations to be finished, so we may return before the High Pass gets blocked. Why do you ask?"

"Because I was wondering, maybe I could go hunting with 'Dan and 'Ro. Maybe Estel can come this time too. I just want to make sure that there is enough time for a hunting trip".

"Well, I think there is, but each time you go hunting, at least one of you gets hurt".

"Oh Ada, you always worry along with Lord Elrond, don't worry, we know ho to take care of ourselves". Legolas said, but knew his father was right, in each of their hunting trips; they only ended up in one of their adventures and wounded. Other times they simply decided to pull pranks on one another.

* * *

"Look Ada! They are nearly here!" Estel was really excited about seeing his Mirkwood friend again. 

"Yes, I can see Ion-in, now stay still, sooner or later they will arrive" Elrond replied to his excited son.

Now the Mirkwood party was crossing the bridge, and they will arrive any minute by now.

* * *

Legolas dismounted from his horse, and handed him to the stable hands, as did all the Elves from Mirkwood. 

"Mae Govanen King Thranduil of Mirkwood" Lord Elrond said with formality.

"Mae Govanen Lord Elrond of Rivendell" King Thranduil responded.

"These are my sons Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel" Lord Elrond presented his sons.

"This is my son Legolas" King Thranduil said.

* * *

Nobody, apart from Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel, Erestor, and Gandalf knew of the true identity of Estel, so Elrond planned on telling only his old friend, the King of Mirkwood, and his son, Legolas. They had already met Estel, and Estel had become a friend of Legolas. Elrond thought they had the right to know. They thought Estel was just a human child whose parents had died. So, after all the formalities were done, he called them inside, and sent Estel to his sword practice with Elladan and Elrohir. 

"Thranduil, Legolas, as you may have notice, Estel is my human son. However, he is not only a human child. He really is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and I decided to adopt him after his parents' deaths. But we decided not to tell him of his heritage until he is mature enough to fully understand it, and to protect him from the shadow that is arising" Elrond then explained to Thranduil and Legolas how Elladan and Elrohir had saved Estel and brought him to Rivendell.

"Do not worry, Elrond, we won't tell anyone" Thranduil replied trying to ease his friend's heart.

"Thank you, now you know. Orcs have been spotted nearby Rivendell. There is much more orc activity since Arathorn's death, they are trying to find the heir of Isildur. I fear for his safety".

"We will also protect Estel, have no fear for that Lord Elrond" Legolas replied.

"Thank you Legolas, why don't you two go and rest"

* * *

Later that afternoon, Legolas went to find the twins. They were outside on the Practice Field with Estel. When they saw Legolas, they went and greeted him. Estel was pleased to finally see Legolas again, the famous prince of Mirkwood, who had pranked his brothers too many times. 

While they were outside, the twins invited Legolas on a hunting trip.

"What do you say Legolas, we go out tomorrow before the sun rises, and return a week later" Elladan began.

"I like the idea, but do you think our fathers will let us?"

"I do no know, you know what they always say, that we go out looking for trouble, but that is not true, we _accidentally _land in trouble" Elrohir stated.

"Alright, why we don't go and ask permission" Legolas replied.

"What about me, I want to come too!" Estel said.

"No Estel, you are too young to go hunting" Elladan said.

"It's no true Elladan! I already know how to use my sword, you have been teaching me. And I am not that bad with the bow" Estel replied in a hurt tone.

"Well, if you want to come, why don't you ask Ada also?"

* * *

Thranduil and Elrond were in Elrond's study, talking like the old friends they were. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. 

"Come in" Elrond announced.

The Lord and King weren't surprised at all when their sons entered through the door.

"Hello Ada, we were wondering if we could go on a hunting trip" Elladan began.

"We will be more careful this time" Elrohir continued.

"You don't need to worry, we will try to avoid trouble" Legolas said trying to convince them.

"When do you plan to go" Elrond asked thoughtfully.

"We are planning on going out tomorrow before the sun rises" Elladan said casually.

Elrond turned to look at Thranduil, and he only nodded. Finally, Elrond sigh, wondering in what trouble his sons and the Mirkwood Prince would get themselves into. Suddenly the door opened with a loud bang, and Estel came in. After seeing the look of surprise on his father and Thranduil's face, he apologized.

"Sorry Ada, I didn't mean to open the door like that. Can go also?" Estel asked.

"Estel, I do not know, maybe it will be safer if you stay…" Estel didn't gave Elrond time to finish.

"Ada, you always say that, please let me go, I already know how to use the sword, and I am not too bad with the bow. 'Dan, 'Ro and Legolas said it was well with them. Please, Ada?" Estel begged.

Elrond having no choice said "Very well, all four of you may go. Go and get ready for tomorrow".

What Elrond didn't know, is that a storm was coming, maybe some snow and the four would get into a lot of trouble.

To Be Continued…

**Author's notes:** Don't worry, angst is up ahead! ;) This story will be non-slash.

Please read and review. Tell me what you think of it. Any opinions or suggestions are welcome.


	2. Pranks andOrcs?

**Chapter 2: Pranks and…Orcs?**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or places, they all belong to Tolkien. I am just writing this for fun. I am making no money from this.

* * *

The next day they set off before the first rays of light appeared on the horizon. As the sun rose, no clouds were visible, and the four companions were enjoying each other's company. 

They rode through the valley at a slow pace, knowing they didn't need to make haste. Shortly after the sun rose, they decided to stop for breakfast. They ate a small portion of Lembas bread and decided to go on.

They continue riding on for the rest of the day, but the weather didn't remain like that. Shortly after they finished breakfast, clouds started to appear on the blue sky, but that was all, so they didn't pay attention to it.

The twins knew an excellent place to stop for the night, where they could find the rest they needed after a day's ride. It was a clearing in the forest, with a river passing nearby, and a small waterfall. While Elladan and Elrohir tended to the horses, Estel and Legolas went fishing.

* * *

While Elladan and Elrohir tended to the horses, they started talking in hushed whispers. 

"'Ro, c'mon, it's simple, they won't notice we are planning this" Elladan said to his twin bother.

"I know 'Dan, but do you think it is wise?" Elrohir responded.

"Of course, right now they are fishing, so when they wash the dishes the only thing they need is a small push, that is all" Elladan stated as if it was too obvious what needed to be done.

"So okay 'Dan, then we will do this" Elrohir replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Estel and Legolas were fishing. But, as Elladan and Elrohir were doing, they were also plotting against the twins. 

"What do you think Estel?" Legolas asked his companion.

"Yes, that would work wonderfully" Estel replied with mirth.

"So alright, now we only need to get the lizards, and make sure to put them in their boots while they are asleep" Legolas made a summary of the prank which they would pull on Elladan and Elrohir.

"I think it is fine. But Legolas, that doesn't mean one of us will have to have the last night watch in order to put the lizards in both boot pairs?" Estel doubted their prank would work correctly.

"Yes Estel, that is why one of us has to choose the first watch, the second and third your brothers, and the fourth, one of us. Why don't you take the first watch?" Legolas asked his human friend.

"That is fine with me. But don't forget, put them in their boots. They hate the lizards, and they can't bear to touch them. Just imagine the look on their faces when they discover the lizards in their boots" Estel replied almost laughing at the faces their brothers would pull at having lizards in their boots.

"I know that, they have always hated them. Lizards are always useful when pranking your brothers. That is why we need to catch some fishes if we want to eat, but remember, our main target is to get those lizards without your brothers noticing" Legolas stated.

* * *

The sun was getting low, almost hiding behind the mountains. Estel and Legolas had gotten enough fish for the dinner, and had putted the lizards in a safe place. 

Now Elladan and Elrohir were frying the fishes over the fire, while Legolas and Estel watch them.

"I think they are ready 'Dan, I do not want to miss dinner just because you burnt the fish" Estel said.

"I'm not that bad cooking Estel" Elladan responded his little brother in a somewhat offended tone.

"Well at least check the fish, it already smells of fried fish" Legolas said.

"I think just someone might be too hungry to wait for dinner to cook properly" Elrohir said, gazing directly at Estel.

"Hey, it is not my fault! We have not eaten anything since breakfast!" Estel exclaimed as his stomach gave a lurching noise.

Everyone laugh at that. And the bickering continued between the four friends. When the fish was ready, Elladan served everyone on their plate.

* * *

The night sky was a little cloudy. Just now a soft breeze started to blow. After everyone finished, Legolas and Estel went to the stream to wash their plates and refill the water skins. They were so concentrated on what they were doing, that they didn't notice the twins walking behind them. Then suddenly, the twins charged forward, and pushed Estel and Legolas into the river. 

Legolas resurfaced, somewhat shocked at what had happened. He had expected the twins to pull pranks on Estel and him, but not _this_ soon. Estel resurfaced a moment later, and afterwards they crawled out of the water.

Elladan and Elrohir tried to remain serious fighting the urge to laugh, but after seeing the look on Legolas and Estel's face, the giggles turned into laughs.

"You are too wet, how did you manage to fall in?" Elladan asked, with certain mirth in his voice.

"Just shut up 'Dan" Estel said somewhat annoyed.

"Oh Legolas, you fell into the river!" Elrohir exclaimed.

"Well I can thank someone for it" Legolas replied staring at the twins.

Afterwards they continue washing the plates. The two soaked friends changed into their spare clothes. They add more firewood and kindling to the fire so that Estel and Legolas could warm up and dry their soaked clothes. Thogh Legolas didn't need it as much as Estel did due to his Elven abilities. Estel on the contrary, was human, and could get sick. That is why he needed to get dry and warm.

While they were at it, they decided to sort out the night's shifts. Estel decided to go first, as he was a little cold, so that he could be near the fire and tend to it. Legolas, who was already warm thanks to his Elven abilities, which make Elves not to feel too much the cold, decided to take the last watch, giving as an _excuse_ he wanted to see the sun rise. So the second turn was Elrohir's and the third was Elladan's.

* * *

When Estel roused up Elrohir, he was much warmer, so he went to his sleeping roll and fell asleep almost immediately. During Elrohir's turn, nothing was amiss, just that the breeze was slightly stronger, and now the sky was starless due to the heavy clouds now in the sky. 

Elrohir then waked up Elladan, and Elladan then waked up Legolas. Legolas then strapped his bow and quiver to his back, along with his long white knives.

Legolas waited a little more until he was certain Elladan and Elrohir were deeply asleep. He silently crept to the place Estel and he had chosen to put the lizards in, and took them out. He then went to Elladan and Elrohir's boots, careful not to wake them, and put the lizards in the boots.

Just half an hour had passed, and there were still three more hours for the dawn to brake. Just then a light rain started to fall, putting their fire out, but it didn't wake the two Elves and human sleeping because they were well hidden under the canopy of the trees. Legolas then noted the night had less light, as all the stars and moon were covered with heavy dark clouds.

"Oh no" he thought, "just what we needed. A storm! I hope Estel won't get sick, or Lord Elrond will have our hide if one of us returns injured again"

Then he felt it. The dark presence of orcs nearby. He went to investigate, and found that they were near, they could not outrun them in this weather, and their horses were set loose for the night. "Oh Valar" he thought "The horses will run at the presence of orcs, we must gather them and send them to safety" He could hear them now, they were a group of about thirty orcs, they would be greatly outnumbered. Wargs were also present. By each passing minute, the rain fell heavier and heavier, it seemed as it would never stop.

Taking the best course of action, he returned and roused up his friends.

"Wake up! Orcs are nearby, we cannot outrun them, and they have wargs with them! We've got to fight! "

"Legolas what! Orcs here? They seldom come this close to Imladris!" Elladan exclaimed from his sleeping roll.

"You already hear me, they are nearly here. I'll call for the horses to send them to safety, while you three get ready for a fight. Then we will break camp. We have just the necessary time to do this." Legolas said. He then added in a somberly tone. "We are greatly outnumbered"

So while Legolas went for the horses, Elladan, Elrohir and Estel went to get ready for the fight. The instant the two Elves putted on their boots, they started screaming and got them off.

"Really Estel, you and Legolas are only planning this of the orcs as another of your pranks. And you putted lizards in our boots!" Elladan exclaimed with horror at the prospect of having lizards crawling in his boots.

"Yes Estel, you and Legolas know we _hate_ them!" Elrohir said.

"The orc thing is true they are nearly here. We are sorry about the lizards, but it seems faire since you throw us into the river, so hurry up" Legolas said.

"Do not worry over this incident with the lizards, we will make you pay after we finish with the orcs" Elladan said.

"Yeah, do not expect us to remain like this, we will get revenge" Elrohir stated, but Legolas and Estel knew the twins were only joking, saying it to try to lighten the situation.

As Elladan grabbed his sword, and Elrohir tied the straps of his quiver and bow, Legolas, with the help from Estel who already had with him his bow, quiver and sword, putted their packs on the horses, and sent them off to safety, telling them they would call them.

A thunderbolt was heard, and a lighting strike was seen in the distance. Just then the battle cries of orcs were heard, with the occasional snarling and howling of a warg. With almost no light and heavy rain, the four companions prepared themselves for the upcoming battle and storm.

**Author notes**: Thanks to all my reviewers! You are awesome! Don't worry, more is coming soon! Also the angst in the following chapters!

Please **Read and Review**. Sugestions and opinions are always welcomed!

**Response to Reviewers:**

**Deana**: You are my first reviewer! How awesome. This is my first attempt at fanfiction. Anyway I'm glad you like my story:). Here is your second chapter. Don't worry the real angst is coming in the following chapters! LOL.

**HarryEstel**: You are right. Trouble follows those four wherever they go. And the snow will come later. Hehe. As you said poor Estel! Things won't go too well for this ranger!


	3. Battles!

**Chapter 3: Battles!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or places, they all belong to Tolkien. I am just writing this for fun. I am making no money from this.

**Author notes:** Thanks to all my reviewers! I'm glad that you like this story so far:) Do not worry, more is coming soon!

* * *

"The wind is too strong to use our bows" Legolas said, although he was barely heard by his companions because of the strong wind.

"You are right, but they are also too close" Elladan shouted.

"We will need to come in close combat with them because the weather is too bad to use the bows, we would miss the targets" Elrohir said, trying to be heard above all the noises the howling wind maked. So the twins and Estel unsheathed their swords, while Legolas took out his twin white knives. They were ready for the battle.

In the distance another thunderbolt was heard, and a lighting strike was seen. Then they saw them. The orcs were finally there. They were a party of about thirty orcs, and a pack of eight wargs. The wargs had orc riders, making them more dangerous.

The friends realize that it was true, they were greatly outnumbered. They could not run away, the orcs had already seen them and could easily outrun them mounted on wargs. And the orcs had also spotted them time ago, giving no choices but to fight.

And the battle started. The orcs' angry war cries were audible above all the howling of the wind, which were combined with clashing of metal. They were quickly surrounded.

* * *

Meanwhile in Imladris

"Well, I think that is all for now. Tomorrow we will meet again to see what can be done to mend this problem. You may go". Elrond dismissed the Elves that were gathered together from Mirkwood, Lothlorien, and Rivendell.

After the meeting was over, Elrond approached his old friend, the King of Mirkwood.

"Thranduil, can I have a word with you?"

"Yes, of course Elrond, I was going to ask the same thing" Thranduil responded.

When they arrived at Elrond's study, Elrond closed the door and invited Thranduil to sit on one of the couches. Thranduil did as he was asked, then asked Elrond.

"Look Elrond, I just wanted to say that I'm a bit worried for those four. You know how much they like to land in trouble."

"Yes I know. I wanted to tell you the same thing. And with this storm! They always find trouble, no matter where they are. I'm a bit worried, in the last two months orc activity has increased considerably." Elrond said a bit worried.

"Well, I think the best thing we can do is hope that they are well, and wait until the storm passes. Maybe when your scouting parties return, they will have news of our sons" Thranduil replied.

"You are right, when they return, if they have no news about them, it means they are fine and not getting in problems."

* * *

Legolas right now was fighting two orcs. He moved his arms with a deadly grace that could not be comparated with the orcs' harsh movements. He ducked just in time as the orc swung his scimitar, aiming for his head. He moved his left hand, and killed the fist orc. Then he turned around and finished the second orc.

But another orc came, this one coming with a warg. He got off the warg, and started the combat raising his long scimitar. He brought it down, but Legolas' quick reflexes make him counter attack the orc. Both metals crash and Legolas parried one more time, this time connecting his knife with the orcs' heart.

This time he wasn't so lucky, as the instant the orc fell dead, the warg jumped onto him, giving Legolas little time to duck. As he duck, the warg's claws slash his left arm.

* * *

The twins, who remained together after their group had been separated, were also having trouble. They were back to back, trying to protect each other.

They were battling three orcs at the same time. Elladan parried with one, while Elrohir parried the other, and both were trying to defend from the third orc. Elladan killed his orc, stabbing it in the chest, and continue with the third one. Elrohir ducked, and swung his sword with a deadly vengeance, then stabbed the orc in his mid-section. The battle seemed to be going well for the twins, but not for too long

* * *

Estel could not see where his brothers or friend were. They have got separated during the battle, and now he was fighting with a warg.

The warg came close, and tried to use its claws to stab Estel, but he managed to move on time, and counter attack by slashing the warg's side with with his sword. Black blood began coming from the wound on the warg's side. Estel then finished it with a piercing blow aimed at its neck.

* * *

Legolas continued fighting. The warg slash wasn't deep, it was just a scratch, and continue fighting in that deatly dance-like fashion, moving both arms with a deadly grace.

Then another lightning and thunder were seen and heard. The storm was getting no better, and the battle was going on fine, but there were still half orcs, and only two wargs were down.

* * *

Elladan was fighting, but now he had also separated from Elrohir. He was fighting an orc, then suddenly a warg jumped onto him. It pinned him down on the muddy floor, and Elladan drop his sword in surprise.The warg was snarling hungrily on his back.

He was pinned down, so there was no way he could grab his sword, or get free from the dark beast. The warg was too heavy, and Elladan was getting crushed under the big weight of the warg.

"What I am going to do to get free from this situation?" Elladan thought.

* * *

Elrohir was worried; he could no longer see how his brothers and friend fared. He also had gotten separated from Elladan, and could not spotted them. Then a warg neared him, and he draw his sword in an arc, slashing the wargs throat.

When the warg fell, the sight froze Elrohir right on his spot. Elladan was there, pinned under a warg, and could not move.

"Oh no, Elladan, please no" He thought.

Elrohir then act out of the fear of loosing his brother and hatred toward the warg, and ran straight ahead, in the direction where the warg was, trying to free his brother.

* * *

Estel was doing fine. He was a little worried for his friend and brothers, but he knew that they were warriors, and knew how to defend themselves.

"I just hope they are okay" he thought as he brought down his sword, killing another orc.

The battle was nearly over, but the storm was just beginning, and about to turn into a snowstorm…

**To Be Continued**

**Author's notes**: Please read and review. Tell me what you think of this story. Opinions and suggestions are always welcomed.

**Deana**: Here is chapter 3.

**Harryestel**: Orcs, wargs, rain and snow are a bad combination! LOL Especially when the twins, Legolas and Estel are together.

**Elven Fantasy**: Yes, those four always land in trouble.


	4. Caves and Orcs!

**Chapter 4: Caves and…Orcs Again?**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or places, they all belong to Tolkien. I am just writing this for fun. I am making no money from this.

**Author notes**: Thanks to all my reviewers!I hope that you will continue liking this story.

* * *

Elrohir went to aid Elladan. He noticed that Elladan was under the warg's paws. He saw a frown on Elladan's face, and knew that he was in pain. As he came close, the warg just looked and him, and Elrohir decided to bring the warg off his brother.

So he neared the warg cautiously, afraid that it could kill Elladan if he came too near, so when the warg looked down at Elladan, Elrohir saw his opportunity and tried to slash the warg's throat, but he wasn't so lucky.

The warg sensing the other Elf was about to do something, move his face up, resulting in Elrohir slashing its face. This unleash the warg's fury, and it charged against Elrohir. Elrohir defended himself,slashing the warg's front paw, inmovilising it for a small time. Then before the warg could attack again, he killed it, bringing down his sword on its neck.

Then he went to check on his fallen brother.

"Elladan are you alright gwador-nin?" (Brother)

"Yes I am Elrohir, let us finish this battle first"

Elladan got up slowly, having two cracked ribs. Luckily for him Elrohir didn't notice his wince as he got up. They continue battling the orcs and wargs.

* * *

Legolas continued fighting. He knew the storm was no better, and the battle was drawing to an end.

Then the orc he was battling slashed his left arm, jus in the place where the warg had slashed him. He hoped that the blade was not poisoned, as orcs tended to poison their swords to produce more harm.

His left armwas nowbleeding freely, with silver red blood coming out from the two slashes. The warg's was not deep, it was very shallow, and it had stoped bleeding some time ago, but the new slash made it bleed again.

He killed the orc, and realized that his left arm was paining him, but he decided to pay no attention to it, for it could cost his dear life. He needed to concentrate on killing as many orcs a he could.

He could not let down his friends, and with a final swing from his right hand, he finished off the orc.

There were little orcs lefts, about five and no wargs left. He was happy about all the wargs being dead, but the battle was not over. So he went and plucked his knife using his right hand on the back of an orc.

Elladan finished another, while Elrohir bought down another two, and Estel killed the final orc.

* * *

After the battle was over, all friends got together to discus their course of action.

"I think we should leave before more wargs or orcs come. This weather is not helping, we need to find shelter from the storm" Legolas bellowed, trying to get heard over all the noise the storm was making.

"I agree with you. But Elladan and you are wounded. We must get our packs from the horses and heal your wounds" Elrohir said, saying this as he took in the condition his brother and friend were in.

"I am fine 'Ro. I think it is important to find shelter first and get away from here as fast as possible"

"Maybe we could find a cave or something?" Estel suggested.

"There are some caves that are not too far, they are near a mountainside. Let us head there, then we will treat your wounds" Elrohir said looking at Elladan and Legolas. Elladan's chest hurt. But there was nothing he could do right know about it. Legolas arm was still bleeding, so Estel cut out a line from his cloak, and draped it around his friend's arm to stop the bleeding.

"First we need to call the horses" Elladan said.

Until that moment the horses were forgotten. Elladan whistle, but nothing came. They should be here by now, after the danger passed.

"Maybe they left searching for a safer place due o the storm and orcs" Estel offered.

"I think you are right Estel, the horses have left, let us go to the caves" Elrohir said, and together the four friend walked in the early morning, although it didn't appear so, as the rain continue falling down, never seeing to stop.

* * *

When they arrived at the cave, they were all soaked from the rain, and Estel was really cold. They decided to lit a fire using the debris on the cave like twigs and dried leaves that were still not too wet. After they got the fire, they decided to check on the wounded.

Elrohir tended to Elladan, while Estel tended to Legolas. Elladan hadtwo cracked ribs, and bruises and scratches. So Elrohir took off his cloak, cut strips of it, and put them near the fire to dry. Later he would bind Elladan's ribs.

Estel cut out the bandage he had putted earlier to stop the bleeding. Hopefully the bleeding had stopped, and the orc's gash was deep, but not deep enough to need stitches. The warg's was shallow, only a mere scratch. He asked Elrohir to also cut some bandages from his cloak so that he could bandage Legolas arm as well.

Then the twins, too worried for their human brother, brought him near the fire.

"Come Estel, you need to warm up. We don't want you becoming sick again" Elladan said.

"Yes Estel, remove your cloak and put it near the fire so you can use it later" Elrohir stated.

"Okay, but I am fine. I do not need to rest. Maybe Elladan and Legolas should rest first" Estel said.

"I am fine Estel. These are mere scratches. But you are human, and you could become sick. Please get near the fire, and try to et some sleep" Legolas persuaded his friend.

"Okay, I understand. Now if I fell asleep will you wake me to have my watch?" he asked, knowing there would be no place for an argument.

"Yes, one of us will remain waked up at all times, while the other three relaxed and rest. He must also tend to fire" Elrohir said. Then he agreed "I'll take the first watch, so you Estel, may warm up a bit, and Legolas and Elladan can get some sleep to help heal their wounds".

"I agree, but you will wake us when the time to take watch comes" Elladan said.

"Yes, have no fear, I will" Elrohir replied, and help Elladan near the fire, where he grabed the bandages and bandaged his torso, then he got up and bandaged Legolas left arm.

* * *

As soon as Estel and Elladan fell asleep, he decided to further inspect the cave, in order to find if it was completely safe. While he was missing, he asked Legolas to keep watch, and Legolas agreed, knowing they had to make sure the cave was completely empty.

While Legolas was keeping watch, he sat near the fire, trying to get his clothes dry. He wasn't very much affected by cold, but he would rather have them dry than all soaked.

Then he heard Estel cough. Then he shifted in his sleep.

"Just what we needed, Estel is becoming sick again" He thought, and decided to tell Elrohir later when he arrived.

Just that moment, Estel started coughing again, then he turned back to sleep again.

* * *

When they had arrived earlier, they had completely forgotten to check the cave, wary and tired from the battle and trying to get away from the storm. So seeing it was empty, they thought all the cave would be like that. And decided to make a fire, so Estel could warm up, and they could tend to Elladan's and Legolas wounds.

Further down the cave, Elrohir found signs that it had been inhabited not too long ago, and by some orcs, he could tell.

The thing that puzzled Elrohir was the fact that they didn't know if the orcs were the same from earlier, or were another group. "Maybe they are from another group, as there are no prints indicating that wargs were here. I need to hurry up and return. That way I can inform Legolas, and ask him if he has seen something strange"

Thinking this, he hurried up to the cave entrance.

What they didn't know, is that the cave belonged to another group of orcs, and they were returning.

**To Be Continued**…

**Author's Notes**: Please read and review, and tell me what you think of it!

**Response to Reviewers**:

**Deana**: I'm glad you think last chapter is cool!

**HarryEste**l: Snowstorms and injuries are always a bad thing for those four friends. I think they will never learn to stay out of trouble.

**Elven Fantasy:** As you just said, thinks just getting worse. Wait to see who comes out of trouble! I also love getting a break from study! Who doesn't?

**Slayer3**: Yes, those four only know how to land in trouble. Don't worry; I will bring them back, eventually after some time!


	5. Lost!

**Chapter 5: Lost! **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or places, they all belong to Tolkien. I am just writing this for fun. I am making no money from this.

* * *

Legolas sat near the fire. Luckily his wound had not been poisoned, he could tell. He didn't feel anything wrong within him. If his wound had been poisoned, it could have made matters worse.

He was paying close attention to any sound or noise apart from the storm that could mean there was immediate danger. So far, so good, no sign from anyone or anything.

He just hoped it could be that way until they all could return to Imladris. Apparently, as soon as the storm was over, they would return home again.

* * *

Meanwhile Elrohir was running at full speed, trying to warn Legolas of his discovery. Were those another orcs? Were they returning soon? Those were questions that needed to be answered. Hopefully, those orcs were already dead.

* * *

Legolas was quiet, and then he heard the soft footfalls of Elven feet. Those steps were hurried enough to draw to the conclusion that something was wrong. He turned around and found Elrohir. Legolas stood up and walk towards Elrohir.

"What is wrong Elrohir?" he asked.

"At the back of the cave I found orc signs. They were not too old. But I do not know if they are from the orcs we killed recently, or from another band of orcs" he stated the facts.

"I have not seen or heard anything unusual. Elladan is fine, he is just sleeping. But I think Estel will be coming sick again. He has coughed some times." Legolas informed Elrohir of Estel's and Elladan's condition.

"I knew he would become sick if he didn't get out of those clothes. But the horses ran away, what else can we do?" he asked.

"Nothing else, just lit a fire and check out for any danger. It is not your fault" Legolas knew the twins always blamed themselves when something bad happened to Estel.

"Yes, I think you are right. And how are you from those scratches? The orc's was nasty" Elrohir now asked his friend.

"I am fine. They didn't need stitches, I think I will live. " Between the four of them found this jest rather amusing, as they always came home injured and in need of a healer."And for once, there is no sign from orc poison" This was a relief for all.

"Just imagine the looks on our adars' faces as they find our horses have returned with the packs, but without us." Elrohir said rather smugly.

* * *

Between Legolas and Elrohir the night shifts passed. Estel coughed a few more times, and all the events from the previews night were nearly forgotten.

The storm still raged outside, with the occasional lightning and thunderbolt. Then they heard it. Hard footfalls. It could only mean one thing. Orcs!

"Yrch!" Legolas said.

"Let us wake them and get ready! Maybe we can get out of the way this time." Elrohir said.

While saying that they roused up Elladan and Estel. They were once agin worried at the prospect of having to fight once again with orcs in such weather and in their current condition, already weary from the previous battle, and decided that maybe they could just head straight to Rivendell and avoid the battle with the orcs.

* * *

When they got out, the storm was the same just that it was snowing. "Oh great, now it also snows" Estel thought.

The twins and Legolas shot worrying glances towards Estel. He was already coughing, and now it started to snow. It was too early for snow, but also this year winter had arrived earlier.

They were walking as silently as they possibly could, while paying close attention to where the orcs were. They wanted to outrun them, but in this weather they were not sure if that could be possible.

Then, they found them. They stood just in front of them, trying to get to their cave as dawn was approaching, but the sky still was darkened by all the clouds. They had no options but to fight. They were a small band of ten orcs. They were already tired, so they decided to use it as their advantage.

Legolas again was fighting with his white knives. Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel drew out their swords. This time the battle was quick, but Elladan had suffered a slash in his leg, making it difficult for him to support his weight. And Legolas had reopened the two slashes on his left arm. Elrohir quickly after the battle cut out his cloak, and bandaged Elladan's leg and Legolas arm.

* * *

Dawn came in Rivendell, just to find it covered with a light blanket of snow. It was still heavily snowing.

After the breakfast, two Elf-Lords sat together in Lord Elrond's study drinking a glass of wine, while sharing their thoughts about their sons.

They were preoccupied, as this morning had started to snow, and knowing their sons, they would return injured again.

Suddenly, someone banged urgently on the door. "Come in" Elrond said.

Lord Glorfindel just came in. Apparently he needed to give an urgent message to King Thranduil and Lord Elrond.

"Glorfindel, mellon-nin, would you like to join us with a glass of wine?" Elrond asked.

"No thank you, mellon-nin, I can here to inform you about something that happened this morning. The four horses of your sons have returned" Glorfindel said.

"Oh great. Let me guess, they didn't arrive with the horses, right?" Thranduil asked, fearing the answer.

"Yes, you are right. The horses looked frightened, and as you know, first there was a storm, and there is a snowstorm. I already organized searching parties to go looking for them as soon as the snow calms down a little."

"Thank you mellon nin. I hope they are alright" Elrond asked preoccupied.

"Have no fear, both of you. They will return. Most probably wounded, but they will make it to full recovery, as they always have" He said, trying to ease his friends' hearts.

* * *

The four friends started heading towards Rivendell. Now the snowstorm had turned into a blizzard. There was less visibility. Legolas and Estel walked at the front, with Elladan and Elrohir walking at the back. Elrohir was supporting Elladan, as his leg still pained him.

The blizzard was great. Now they had no visibility. When Elladan and Elrohir tried to reach Estel and Legolas, they found out that they had disappeared in the middle of the blizzard.

**To Be Continued…**

**Translations:**

**Ada**: Dad, father

**Yrch**: Orcs

**

* * *

Author's Notes: Please read and review! I like to hear what you think of this.**

**Response to Reviewers:**

**Deana:** Fortunately for him the wound was not poisoned. It would have really been a disaster if it was! I hope that you found the answer in this chapter.

**HarryEstel:** Yes, those four only kept getting in trouble!

**Elven Fantasy:** Thanks! About doing a number on those four, I am sure they will always kept finding trouble. I am glad that you are liking this story!

**Slayer3**: Elrond's face when those four return will be a sight to behold. I can assure you that, not that he would be too happy!


	6. Sunrises and Snow Again

**Chapter 6: Sunrises and Snow again**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or places, they all belong to Tolkien. I am just writing this for fun. I am making no money from this.

"'Ro, I think that we got lost" Elladan said his fear of loosing his little brother and friend evident in his voice.

"Do not worry, 'Dan, they must be ahead of us" Elrohir said, trying to calm his preoccupied brother, although his emotions were the same.

* * *

Earlier, Legolas and Estel were walking in front of the twins. Then the blizzard became too much, making them have no visibility of what lay ahead. 

Legolas could easily walk in the snow, being an Elf, he could walk above the snow, that was falling in great amounts. But, Estel being human kept sinking in, so Legolas had to walk slowly so he could keep at Estel's pace.

Then he heard his human friend talk to him, or rather, bellowing to him "Legolas, I can no longer see my brothers".

It was true, the twins, which could walk easily over the snow, were also having problems, as Elladan could not keep up with his thigh. The cold was not helping the injury, and the strain Elladan put onto make it no better. They were far less behind them.

"Come on Estel, we need to find shelter before you get sick. Maybe the twins already found shelter" Legolas urged his friend on.

Estel noticing his friend was right, decided to go on instead of getting trapped in the middle of the blizzard.

* * *

"'Dan, we need to find shelter, or else we will get trap in the middle of this blizzard. And you must rest your leg. I think Legolas and Estel already thought of that" Elrohir yelled, trying to be heard above all the noise of the howling wind. 

"You are right 'Ro, we must find shelter before we get trapped" he said, knowing his brother was right, they had no chance of finding Legolas and Estel in this weather, with hopelessness evident in his voice.

* * *

Estel and Legolas kept walking. Estel knew this part of the forest far better than Legolas, and remembered that Elladan and Elrohir had showed him some caves not long ago. He pondered his options, they may be free, or they could have orcs, wargs or any other type of beast. But against this weather, he decided to tell Legolas of the location of this caves. 

"Legolas, my brothers some time ago showed me some caves I think that are a little away from here. Maybe we can and reach them. We need to find shelter quickly" Estel announced his Elven friend, with his teeth chattering from the cold.

"I think you are right Estel, let us hurry" He said this after seeing the cold was affecting Estel too much.

So they hurry up, and after walking with some difficulties, they finally found the caves. But how long will they wait until the storm ended?

* * *

Elladan and Elrohir were really far behind. But, nonetheless they recognized the part of the forest they were in. 

'Dan, let us try to hurry. That way we may be able to find the caves near the mountains." Elrohir said.

"You are right 'Ro, let us hurry"

Estel and Legolas already arrived where the caves were. There were several caves alongside the mountain, so they decided to enter the nearest one. There, inside the cave was pitch-dark, but they didn't care, as long as it kept them safe from the blizzard.

"I think this cave is great. Apparently, it hasn't been used recently" Legolas said, scanning the floor with the little light that enter through the entrance.

"Yes, you are right. Let us rest a little" Estel said, then entered into another coughing fit.

"Why don't you rest first, and I will keep watch?" Legolas said.

"Okay, but then you will wake me, right? Estel said as he lowered himself on the dry cave floor.

"Yes, I will wake you" Legolas said.

* * *

"Ro, look, we are nearly there" Elladan said excitedly. 

"Yes I know 'Dan, just hold on a little longer" Elrohir said.

The twins arrived at a different cave than Legolas and Estel's. Elroir lay Elladan down on the floor, and then he went to scan the other side of the cave. This too hadn't been used in a long time.

"'Dan, there is nothing there, and I don't think orcs are here either. Rest, and I will keep watch first." Elrohir said.

"Okay, that is fine with me" Elladan said.

Elrohir could do nothing more about Elladan's leg, as it was cold, and both their clothes were soaked from the melted snow. "I'll wake you when the blizzard passes on and we can move". Then Elladan fell asleep.

* * *

The rest of the night passed uneventfully for the four friends, although they were in different caves. The sun now was coming up from the East side, the sky now was almost clear. Finally the blizzard had stop. Legolas and Estel were still inside their cave, Legolas still keeping watch. He was watching Estel closely, as the human had been coughing all night. 

Lord Elrond again would have their hides for coming home injured. But right now there was also Thranduil, Legolas's father. "Ai! Two angry Elven Lords would do us no good. They will lecture us unmercifully" He thought.

Then Estel began another coughing fit, before turning around and waking up. He was gazing at the cave entrance, and found something was amiss. "Ai! The blizzard has finally stopped!" He thought.

Then he turned around to face his friend. "The blizzard has already stopped sleepy human!" He jested.

"Oh, alright. Then lets make our way, Elf" Estel replied. Apparently the two friends were in good humors after the blizzard had passed. The sun only worked to lift up their spirits. But they would not remain like that for long.

"Estel, are you sure that you are fine? During the night you cough up quite a little" Legolas now asked his friend with concern.

Estel just rolled his eyes "You worry too much like my brothers, really, I am fine. Come let's get moving!" He added in a cheery tone. Just before they were going to exit the cave, the heard a loud crack, like something breaking.

Then they heard it "ELLADAN", they were sure they were the twins, who else might get in problems this early in the morning? This made their spirits fell. Something bad had happened to the twins.

* * *

Elrohir noticed the blizzard had stopped, and morning was coming on an almost clear horizon, except for a cloud or two. It would be a clear morning, so he let Elladan rest a little more before waking him up so they could reach their home. 

They set off the cave when the sun had fully risen. Everything around them was white. There was no other creature visible in all the whiteness that now covered the land. It was a sight to behold.

The twins made their way towards Rivendell through the paths on the mountain, climbing on the mountain path a little, so that way they could rise above and watch out for any signs of Legolas or Estel. Still Elladan was clinging onto Elrohir for support.

Suddenly, there was a tremendous crack. The twins froze in horror. That could mean one thing. An avalanche! "Oh no, just what we needed! An avalanche!" was Elrohir's last thought.

The following passed so suddenly, and the twins were not prepared for it. The snow came down, and the twins lost hold on themselves, before the snow swept them away. "ELLADAN!" was all Elrohir could say before the snow completely covered him and separated him from his brother.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's notes**:Yes I know you will kill me with this little cliffhanger. Poor twins, now buried with snow. More is coming!

Sorry I couldn't put response to my reviewers, but I did this while styudying for an exam. But you can know that I like them very much and keep this story going.

Please read and review, any sugestions or opinions are always welcomed!


	7. Trapped on the Mountain

**Chapter 7: Trapped on the Mountain**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or places, they all belong to Tolkien. I am just writing this for fun. I am making no money from this.

**Author's notes:** I just want to say that I am really sorry I took this long to post this chapter! I was in exams, and with a lot of homework. So I hope this chapter will make it out for the long wait.

I just want to say thanks to all my reviewers, I appreciate them very much!

* * *

"ELLADAN!" was all Elrohir could say before the snow completely covered him and separated him from his brother. Then the next thing he knew, he was being covered by snow, but at the same time being knocked out of his feet as the snow covered him completely and swept him away. He knew nothing more as darkness claimed him.

* * *

Legolas and Estel ran outside the moment they heard the scream. Surely they were the twins. "Now what happened to those two?" Legolas thought, thinking their luck couldn't get any worse. 

Estel and Legolas saw that the other caves, or rather where the other caves were, was completely buried under the snow. This only seemed to make matters worse, as they assume the twins were in one of the caves during the avalanche.

Estel's eyes clearly show the terror his heart was feeling. His eyes went wide with fear.His brothers must have been trapped during the avalanche, and now they weren't on sight. He could not spot them, and he began loosing control of his emotions.

His knees touched the snow-covered ground. He could not believe that he had just loosed his two brothers. He was afraid to ask his friend, being afraid for his fear of hearing the truth. Legolas only gripped his shoulder, offering comfort. The twins were also his best friends.

"They should not give in" He thought. He saw Estel, and didn't know what else to do for his human friend, except to give him hope, Estel.

"Estel, have hope, maybe they are still alive" Legolas began. "Come, let us find them".

Apparently, Legolas' words have no effect on Estel, so he tried once more, this time grabbing both of Estel's shoulders, and looking at him directly on the eyes. He saw all the hurt the human was experiencing right now.

"Come on Estel. Don't loose hope that easily. Be your name. Be Estel, the hope now that your brothers need. Don't let them down. Come, let us find them".

Estel pondered on this for a moment, before deciding Legolas was right. Not everything was lost, maybe the twins were still alive and well! He at least must try.

Legolas now noted a change in his friend's eyes. They no longer spoke of hurt and anxiety, but a flame burned in them, hope was still on their side. "Come on Legolas, let us find them", and with that, they started walking carefully in the snow, trying to locate the twins.

* * *

Morning dawned bright and cheery on Imladris. Everything was covered in a heavy blanket of snow. King Thranduil had just woken, and opened the fine silk curtains. Now the sunlight clearly filtered through the window, illuminating the whole room. 

He went inside and changed out of his sleeping robe, before going outside on the balcony. It was a new day. Finally the blizzard had stopped; however, there still was no sign from his son or any of his friends.

That worried him to no end, and his mind was troubled. Every time his son went on a hunting trip with any of his friends from Imladris, at least one of them would return unconscious, dragged into the house by the others, by any kind of injury.

This was a routine in whatever place they met, including Rivendell, Mirkwood, and even in Lorien. He had yet to hear of another group of friends who could end injured in such a safe place as Lorien!

Then with melancholy he saw the winter scenery after the blizzard, and remember that when his son was only but an elfling, had adored snow. Every morning, Legolas could come into his study, and asked his adar to take him outside.Even now Legolas liked snow so much.

* * *

Flashback 

Little running feet thumped on the empty palace halls. Little Legolas, around five mortal years, ran to his parents' chamber. His chamber was right next to it, but he loved to run and give the good news to his adar, it had snowed during the night, so now they could go outside and play with the snow.

Legolas, being a little short for his age, had trouble opening the door. His mother, the queen, now quite awake, had heard him running. Knowing fully well that Legolas wouldn't be able to open the door alone, she stood up, carefull not to wake the King, and opened the door.

Legolas just stared at his naneth with shock. "Naneth, did I wake you?" He asked with those innocent blue eyes. Of course nobody could deny a thing to this child, he was loved by everyone, so the queen replied.

"No, my little leaf, I was already awake" Sensing that his son wanted to go outside with his adar, she carried him inside the room, and put Legolas on the bed. Legolas went to his adar's side, and poke him.

The King jerked up awake, trying to locate the source of danger. Then he saw it, it was Legolas. "Why is this little Elfling out of his bed so early?" He asked in a playful tone.

"Ada, it is already morning, and it is snowing! Let s go out Ada!" Legolas merrily cried out. The King just laugh at his son's antics.

"Okay Legolas, let us go out" And with that, Father and son enjoyed a morning full of fun outside on the snow.

End Flashback

* * *

The King shook his head. He must get down to find Elrond, and to send searching parties to find the four friends. He went straight to Elrond's study, knowing he would find him there. 

Elrond certainly was there, along with Glorfindel. They had an outstretched map on the table, and were looking at it carefully. Then they heard a knock on the door. Elrond instantly knew that it was Thranduil. "Come in" he announced.

Thranduil entered, and the three friends greeted. After that, Thranduil began to speak "Have you sent any scouting parties for our sons?" he worriedly asked.

"No, but we are trying to check out how far the little ones got before the storm stroked. We only sent a party of soldiers just to locate how much damage had been done after the blizard, as routine.But we decided that it could be better if we try to trace their current location on the map, and search those areas first" Glorfindel announced.

"Once he have more or less how fare they have gone, we will send the scouting parties" Elrond said. Thranduil could do nothing, but to also offer his his warriors, that had come with him and Legolas, in case anything happened, to protect them.

"You can use my warriors, I have four in total. They are not many, but they still can be of some use"

"Thank you mellon-nin. I am sure that delegation from Lorien would also want to have warriors on the search, knowing those four, we will need them. I think Haldir will want to join, after all, they are also friends" Elrond said, remembering that Haldir and his sons, along with the Mirkwood prince, could get along very well.

Then it hit him. He felt pain, and despair. But there was something else, something strange. "Cold?" He thought. Then he realized it was one of the twins. Through their link, the twin had passed what he was feeling. He realized it was Elladan, and fear gripped his heart. His knees collided, sending him to the floor.

* * *

Thranduil and Glorfindel were just watching in horror at the Elven Lord's reactions. His eyes were wide, and his face held fear. Then his knees collided, but he was lucky, as Thranduil acted quickly and caught him before he hit the hard marble floor covered with a rug. With Glorfindel's help, he settled Elrond on the couch.

* * *

Elrond now search for Elrohir's link, and found it to be weak, and also scared. Something had greatly impacted the twins, for him to be feeling as they were. It rarely occurred, although as father and sons they had a great connection. Slowly and surely he became aware of his surroundings. He saw the worried expressions on his friends faces, and decided to tell them the truth.

"Elrond, mellon-nin, are you well?" Glorfindel asked.

"Yes, but I fear the twins aren't. Elladan felt despair, fear and cold, while Elrohir felt cold, but his link was really weak. I fear they already are in trouble. We must hurry and find them" he said.

* * *

When Elrohir first awoke, he was slightly dazzled. He had no idea whatsoever of what had happened. He was cold. Yes cold, and his first thought was " Why I am cold? Where I am?" All those thoughts plagued Elrohir's mind. Then he heard, someone was calling for him, but it sounded so far away, yet so familiar. He tried to get up, but found he couldn't. 

He was trapped, trapped under the heavy weight of the snow. He tried to raised on his left elbow, but that only sent a fresh wave of pain down his arm. "Oh no" he thought "I think I broke my arm. Please hurry 'Dan" and unconsciousness took him again.

** To Be Continued…**

**Translations:**

Estel: Hope

Mellon nin: My friend

Adar: Dad, father

Naneth: Mother

**Author's notes**: I know that this chapter maybe was boring, but more action is coming soon! I just needed to write that part with Legolas and Thranduil! Now after exams are over! Finally! More will be coming soon.

Please read and Review. I want to hear what you all think of this story!

**Response to Reviewers:**

**Chapter 5**

**Deana:** Thanks!

**HarryEstel:** Yes, as you just said, IF they are conscious.

**Elven Fantasy**: Well, lately they couldn't take breaks, one problem after another.

**Chapter 6:**

**Slayer3:** Yes, poor twins! I would like a shirt that reads "I heart Twins"! That could be cool!

**HarryEstel**: Yes, an avalanche goes to the twins! More snow!

**Viresse**: You will find out about Elladan's leg later in the story!


	8. Snow Memories

**Chapter 8: Snow Memories**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or places, they all belong to Tolkien. I am just writing this for fun. I am making no money from this.

**Author's notes**: Thanks to all of those who take their time to review. They mean a lot to me! Thanks for all of your reviews!

When Elladan became conscious again, he was a bit startled. He didn't know where he was, or what had happened. He could feel pain coming up from his thigh, and his chest, as his ribs had cracked again.

He then realized something important. He was buried. "I'm buried. Ai Elbereth! Under the snow! And when is Elrohir?"

He suddenly realized an important thing, Elrohir was not with him. And Valar knew if Elrohir had survived! That had been a hard avalanche. He had to get out and find his brother. First, he tried to move his legs, and found out that his injured leg, his right leg was sore and it still hurt, as the gash was recent. "Ai, maybe it is poisoned!" He thought.

He then tried to move his arms upward, and found relief when he could feel the cool air breeze touching his fingers. He tried to get up, and slowly succeed.

He then started to shout his brother's name over and over again, hoping to find him in the paths of snow.

* * *

Estel and Legolas still were on the mountainside, looking for the twins. They were not sure if they still were alive. They hoped that they were. If not, everyone would greatly feel the loss, especially Lord Elrond and Estel.

They needed to continue searching. Right now the sun was halfway through the sky. They still had few hours of sunlight. They needed to find the twins. Estel and Legolas began calling their names, but to no avail. Still they got no signs from them.

"Legolas, we need to find them" Estel said to Legolas as another coughing fit took hold of the poor human.

"I know Estel; we need to continue looking for them. Come, why don't you sit here and rest a little. I'll come for you later. You really need to rest." Legolas said, as he knew that Elves had more endurance than humans. He could tell by now that Estel was really tired, but due to his stubbornness and pride wouldn't admit it.

"No Legolas, I am fine, Thank you mellon-nin, but we need to find my brothers." Estel said.

"Estel, please rest a little, we can get down, rest a little on safer terrain, and then we can continue searching for your brothers." Legolas said.

Finally Estel admitted defeat. "Oh, alright, you win, but after we are rested we will continue looking for my brothers".

"That is fine with me, come let us come and rest" Legolas said.

* * *

After they rest, the Elf and human continued their task to find the twins. So far they hadn't had any luck, but they never loosed hoped, they continued searching.

After climbing a little higher, they saw a figure bent up over the snow-covered ground. He was giving his back to the two friends, so they couldn't see his face. Legolas using his Elven sight noted that this figure was indeed an Elf, he was standing _over _the snow.

Were there other Elves outside on the snow? Maybe it was one of the twins. Suddenly the figure turned around, and they found Elladan's familiar face.

After seeing his younger brother and best friend alive, Elladan wanted so badly to run to them, and make sure they were there, that they weren't visions, but were the real Legolas and Estel.

He ran up to them, or rather attempted to, as his leg was still paining him, and had started to bleed some time ago. His chest was no better, hurting even when he breathed.

* * *

Elladan's POV

I am bent over the snow, trying to find Elrohir, my twin. Without him I will be lost also. I don't know where Estel and Legolas are, I hope that they get to Rivendell safely, I hope that right no they are fine. I hope they sent for help, as we need it badly.

As I search for anything, for any clue that might give up my brothers' and friend's location, anything, any sign that could reassure me that they are still well and alive. But no, all I see is white, all is covered in snow. Winter arrived very early this year.

I had always loved snow, as it brings me back memories from childhood, with my twin, Arwen, my little Arwen, my little sister, Ada and Nana. We would always go and play in the snow when it fell in the valley. Sometimes even Glorfindel and Erestor joined us. Those days were of happiness, as still there wasn't any shadow.

* * *

Flashback

"Come on Nana, it is already snowing!" A little elfling said excitedly to his mother. His name was Elladan, and at the prospect of playing in the snow with his whole family, he could help but bounce off of happiness.

Elrohir had gone to get their father, and they appeared minutes later. "Come, my children, let us go out!" Celebrian called out.

"Yay!" cried the excited elflings.

"Yes, let us come or else the snow will be melted before we even arrive there." Elrond said.

They went outside, the twins playing in the snow, Celebrian watching with Elrond at her side.

"Suddenly an ice ball hit Elrond square in the face. He spluttered, trying to get out as much snow as he could. He then discovered the laughing twins. He suddenly wondered why his twins were so mischievous.

He tried to get back at them, throwing a ball at them, but they duck, and the ball hit Glorfindel, his advisor, on the face. And a snowball fight started, with Celebrian cheering on everyone else. Later she entered the fight. That was the way they had always played in the snow.

End of Flashback

* * *

Now the land slowly gets covered by the dark shadow, the dark threat of Sauron himself searching for the One Ring of power. His mother had sailed to the west, to the Undying Lands many centuries ago, after being tortured by orcs.

Her spirit never recovered from the tragic events, from there came his hated towards those black creatures. He knew his twin shared this same thought, that's why he needed to find him. They were so alike, but also so different. He could not loose hope this early.

He felt an aching pain in his chest, and knew that it was his ribs. The little healing that they had already done had come down when he was hit by the avalanche. The force by which he had been carried away made that possible.

He could feel his strength slowly leaving him, and he knew that the last orc had poisoned his sword. He needed to get a healer or at least the pack where his healing supplies were. But the horses had run away, and he mustn't give in to poison just yet, he needed to find his twin.

TBC…

Oh! Yes I know, poor Elladan! Don't worry, more is coming soon!

Please review and tell me what you think of it!

Translations

**Mellon nin:** my friend

**Ada:** dad/daddy

**Nana:** mom

**Response to Reviewers:**

**HarryEstel:** Yes, I know what you mean, I also love little Legolas! I think he is just sooo cute! Well, Elrohir is really in trouble.

**Slayer3**: Thanks for the shirt! Now I have my own I heart twins. Yay!

**Swasti:** Thanks for reviewing!

**Nautika**: Thanks! I hope that you enjoy it.

**Deana:** Yes, of course! There will also be Legolas angst, maybe in about chapter ten. I already planed it.

**Elven Fantasy:** Yes, poor twins. Well, things will eventually get better, I hope they do!


	9. Discoveries

**Chapter 9: Discoveries**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Lord of the Rings, and I'm gaining no money from this.

**Author's notes**: Please excuse the lateness of this chapter. I had to hand in a lot of projects, and homework. But more is coming soon. I am really sorry!

* * *

Slowly, careful not to jostle too much his injured ribs, he turned around. There on the snow were two figures. He then noted that one was an Elf, the other a human. Those were Estel and Legolas! He had found them. Now they could all search for Elrohir, who was still missing.

He tried to run to them, to tell them that he was alright. But he only managed to walk with difficulty. His right high was hurting more, and his ribs hurt if he jostled them too much.

It was then that he saw them coming towards him. He could not be more grateful.

"Elladan!" Estel screech at the top of his lungs, as he came running along with Legolas to his brother.

"Elladan" Estel breathed a sigh of relief as he hugged his Elven brother. He was there, alive and apparently well. "I thought I had lost you gwador-nin" Estel said, still held tightly by his brother.

"I am here Estel, I am going to be fine. Do not worry for me" Elladan said, trying to reassure his little brother.

"Elladan, are you alright? We thought that you were caught in the avalanche" Legolas asked his friend out of concern seeing him pale and tired.

"Yes, I am fine, do not worry over me. We need to find Elrohir" he said.

"We are not going anywhere until you tell us what happened" Estel said.

"Well, we spent the night in a cave after loosing you two from our sight. In the morning we decided to head straight to Rivendell, but we climbed a little higher, trying to spot you two. Then the avalanche came" at this point Elladan's voice broke a little, and he continued "Elrohir shouted my name after we got separated by the avalanche, and I never heard him again. I think he is still alive, for I can sense him, but I don't think he will remain like that for long".

"Do not worry mellon-nin, Elrohir is strong, we will find him alive. Do not fret, for in little time you two along with Estel will be playing pranks on all of Rivendell, terrorizing its poor habitants as usual." Legolas said, trying somewhat to lighten the situation. He squeezed Elladan's left arm.

"Thanks Legolas, Estel. Come let us continue looking for Elrohir" He said.

"No, until you have your injuries at least checked up by Estel, then we may continue" Legolas stated.

"But I am fine. We must continue looking!" This earned him a glare from Estel, as his healer instinct told him to check and make sure Elladan was really fine.

"Look, mellon-nin, I know you want to look for Elrohir, but of what use will you be if you are injured?" Legolas asked.

Elladan thought this, he needed strength to find his twin, and help him.

"Okay, my ribs hurt, and also my right thigh where an orc sliced me thigh in the last battle" He hastily said.

Estel took a look at his injuries, and noticed that the thigh wound was still bleeding a little, so while he checked the ribs, Legolas cut out from his tunic large strips of cloth to use as bandages. Estel bandaged Elladan's ribs, which due to all the jostling during the avalanche were once again cracked, and his leg, not knowing that the injury was worst than they had at first thought.

After Estel realized that he was as fine as he could be, he tried coaxing Elladan to rest a little. Elladan couldn't bring himself to rest while Elrohir was still buried under the snow.

* * *

That morning, two Elven lords were together discussing the plans for the searching party. Once again their sons were lost, and Elrond's vision had scarred them, as they didn't know if they would find their sons alive. Glorfindel, the Balrog-Slayer was with them.

They were in Elrond's private study, where no one would bother them. Then there was a silent knock on the door. "Come in" Elrond said, without shifting his eyes off the map.

Haldir, the March-Warden of Lorien entered the study. He knew his friends were in trouble, already knowing that they always came injured. Even sometimes they drag him onto one or another of their pranks, which always led to disaster.

After hearing of his friends' unfortunate hunting trip, he decided that he would help finding them, it was the least he could do. He knew what it was, as he had little brothers, Orophin and Rumil, and when they were elflings, they had also landed in trouble along with Haldir.

Now his friends were in really deep trouble. After the blizzard of last night, Valar knows how they will reach Rivendell. Now they could start the searching party.

"My lords, do you need help with the searching parties?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes Haldir, your help is much welcomed." Elrond said as he beckoned Haldir to sit.

Apparently, they already knew where the scouting parties were heading.

One was going to be led by Glorfindel, another by Thranduil, and the last by Haldir. Elrond, being a warrior, but also a healer, will stay, in case one of them returns injured.

"So this is the plan. Glorfindel you will search in this are over here, while Haldir will search over these mountains, and Thranduil will search on this other part." They all silently agreed, and headed off to prepare everything they would need for the coming journey that awaited them.

Just before Glorfindel opened the door, there was a knock. Thranduil thought that things couldn't get worse. Elrond answered and the servant came in. He brought a message, and important at that.

He bowed slightly before saying "My Lord Elrond, one of the scouting guards you sent this morning ahs returned, with information that he needs to tell you".

"That is fine. Could you please bring him in?" He asked.

A little later there was a knock on the door, and after Elrond answered, a guard came in. He bowed slightly, and said "My Lord Elrond"

Afterward he fell silent, finding the necessary words to continue. Elrond and everyone else were getting a little anxious.

"Please continue" Elrond said.

The guard continued, saying it slowly "My Lord, there has been an avalanche in the mountains west from here. It was big, as it is all covered by snow, and the paths for the horses are blocked. But we think your sons were there after we found this" He said as he showed a piece of cloth to Elrond, the remaining of Elrohir's tunic, after he cut the bandages for Elladan and Legolas after their first encounter with orcs.

Those present in the room instantly fell silent. They weren't expecting this. The tunic was all dirty with frozen mud, torn in several places, and a little short of the actual size it should be.

Elrond grabbed the tunic, and started inspecting it. It wasn't Legolas, that was for sure, as Legolas had worn a dark green tunic. It wasn't Estel's either, as Estel has worn a dark brown one, and warmer than any pertaining to an Elf. So that must belong to one of the twins.

Elrond beckoned to the guard to come closer, and said "Can you tell me where exactly you found this on the map?"

The guard nodded, before pointing to a side of the mountain, just where the path began. Following the path were the caves where the twins, Estel and Legolas had been before the avalanche, to the west, before they turned back and started heading straight to the east.

"I think it was over here, my lord" he said.

"Thank you, this will be of great help to all of us, you may leave" He said.

As the guard exited the door, Elrond turn to face Glorfindel, Thranduil, and Haldir. "I think this belongs to one of the twins".

"Alright, now we know where they must be, let us organize the search parties" Glorfindel said.

"I think it would be wise if we also checked out the area east and west to the place where they found the cloak" Thranduil said.

"I think you are right my lord. Knowing them, they couldn't remain at one place for so long a time" Haldir said.

And with that the four Elves in the room sat again together to discuss important matters, to discuss the plans to find out the heirs to the throne to Gondor, to Rivendell and Mirkwood.

TBC…

**Translations:**

Gwador-nin: my brother

Mellon nin: my friend

**A/N**: Again, sorry it took me so long to update, more is coming really soon. This was done in a hurry, so I won't post response to reviewers.


	10. Falling Down!

Chapter 10: Falling Down!

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to Tolkien. I am writing this for fun, and I am making no money from this.

A/N: As always your reviews mean a lot to me! Thanks!

* * *

Together the three friends continue looking for Elrohir, but to no avail. So they decided to separate, that way they would cover more ground together. Estel was going to help Elladan, as his leg still pained him, and Estel needed to be near someone in case he got sick.

So Legolas decided to go a bit further, looking for Elrohir. They still haven't found nothing, and now that the sun was up completely in the sky, the snow wasn't as cold as before, it somewhat had started to melt.

Those were ill news, as the still haven't found Elrohir. As Legolas was out of sight of Elladan, and Estel, going to another place to cover more ground, he was still pondering on where possibly Elrohir was. Suddenly, he heard a small crack, and found out that the ground was slowly moving.

He tried to get away from it slowly, so he lift up his feet, careful as to not jostle too much the already moving ground. He had no idea why it was moving, until he realized he was on the mountain no more, now he was down, where the ground should be. Had he come that far? He realized that he hadn't noticed where he was heading, and then he remembered that in that part, lately were hunter traps, trying to get the wolves that came too near the valley.

Moving slowly he tried to step out of it, but just then the trap gave up with his weight, and the weight of the snow, and he fell down, hitting the hard frozen floor. He had not noticed the trap earlier, as it had been covered with snow, and with his weight added, no matter how light he was, the trap had given out.

So now there he lay, on the cold floor, and he remembered no more as unconsciousness took him away, rendering him from all the pain, and for that he was grateful.

* * *

That same day the scouting parties went out to search for the missing friends. The rode out of the gates together, then later in the forest they got separated. What they were trying to do, was to search all the areas where possible the four could be.

Before setting out, they got together that if someone found out about someone missing, they would return him to the Last Homely House as soon as they found him. They plan out this in order to get them together as soon as possible and make sure that they would not get away again.

So, after they enter the forest the got separated, Thranduil leading a group, Haldir another and Glorfindel another. All were hoping to find them well and unscathed.

Little did they know that they already were in lot of trouble, one was poisoned, two unconscious, and the fourth one was becoming sick.

* * *

Elladan and Estel continue looking for Elrohir, as the sun began making its way behind the mountains. Soon night would fall, and still they haven't found out Elrohir.

Plus, Elladan was afraid of wolves, with their thick furs, they weren't that cold, and could survive low temperatures, and in case they came, they would not be able to fight them in their weakened state. They went to hunt at night, but he hoped that they would not encounter any that day. Still they got about four hours of sunlight before complete darkness.

He occasionally could hear Estel cough. He was worried for the young human; he knew he was coming down with an illness.

Still they hadn't found Elrohir, and the night would be colder, they needed to hurry up.

* * *

Now the sun had passed completely over the mountains, and the only worked under the light of the full moon and stars. The stars filled him with hope, but either way Elladan was starting to get worried for Legolas. He was decades younger than he was, so he felt that he should protect his also, and they were very good friends.

He voiced out his fear to his younger brother " Estel, have you seen Legolas since he left?"

"No 'Dan, I have not seen him", then it struck out Estel, Legolas hadn't return.

"Do you think he is alright?" he asked.

"I do not know, maybe he is still searching. Let's hope that he is alright."

* * *

Meanwhile, Legolas started waking up. He could feel all his body. His body was on fire, it hurt so much. He knew he had to wake up, and see where he was. Slowly he opened his eyes, and a wave of dizziness caught him. He was lying on his back, so he looked up to the sky.

He soon found out that he was trapped, and four walls surrounded him. He gazed at the sky, and found the stars. They sooth him, and in them he found hope. He tried to get up, but after trying he found out that his body hurt so much. It had been a long fall! He would never be able to climb out without a rope, and his body was also bruised after the fall

Then one thought strike him "There may be wolves in this side of the mountain, for that are located the traps! " He realized he was in more danger.

Then his worst fears were confirmed as he heard a lone wolf cry out to the moon.

* * *

Elladan soon found out that Estel was falling asleep standing up.

"Estel", he said "come and get some rest, get some sleep", he said, knowing fully well that Estel being a human tired more quickly.

"No, we need to find Elrohir and Legolas too" the human responded his older brother. That remained Elladan that they needed to find out where Legolas was also, they had not seen him again since he left earlier that day. He knew that Legolas was Estel's best friend, as he had not care that he was human, he was Estel's true friend.

"At least, Estel, sleep a little, you need to gain your strength" Elladan continued.

Estel, knowing that his brother would get things his way, he replied "okay, but if you find anything, please wake me"

"Okay, I will wake you" Elladan responded.

And so Elladan dragged Estel near a tree. Estel placed his cloak on the snow, before sitting in it and reclining onto the tree, to avoid getting more contact with the snow. Then Elladan took of his cloak and put it over his now sleeping brother.

* * *

Elrohir was waking, slowly but surely. His arm now didn't hurt as much as it had hurt the last time he had woken up, but it still hurt. He tried to find where he was, he could tell there was still snow, and he slowly opened his eyes, and saw nothing.

He started feeling worried, then his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. His glow was very little, but now he could see it. He moved his left arm, and touch snow. Everywhere around him was made of snow.

Fear gripped at his heart. He was trapped, totally trapped. He tried to move his legs, but found out he couldn't, they were covered with snow. There was just a little space where his head and upper body were.

He hoped they would find him soon, if not he would perished in the snow, buried after the avalanche.

TBC…

Well, I would like to welcome all the new reviewers! Your reviews mean a lot to me! I hope you will all continue reading this!

Please read and review. Tell me what you think of this. Any opinions and suggesions are welcomed.

Response to reviewers:

The dwarf: Thanks for pointing it out! I will be more careful with those mistakes.

Slayer 3: Here is more! Liked the phrase you put in Elvish!

crazyAZN kid: Thanks! I already checked out your store and I liked it!

someone...no really: Here, another chapter. More as you asked!

HarryEstel: Yes, I wouldn't want to give the news! LOL who would want to say to the rulers of two Realms that their sons and heirs including the heir to the throne of Gondor are in trouble again? Here is another update!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: No Clues

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings, or anything related to it. It belongs to Tolkien

"Have you found anything yet?" Haldir asked one of the soldiers that accompanied him.

"No, anything my lord" the soldier replied.

Haldir gave out an audible sigh. After they had gotten separated from the rest, they still could not find any traces of the missing friends. He was starting to get worried; after all, those four always ended one way or another in trouble.

Thranduil led his party further in the mountains than the other two parties. Apparently, there were heading to the part where the scouting guard had found the cloak.

He could not come to terms with the fact that his son and friends were in trouble _again_. "Why do they always have to do the same? Go on a hunting trip, and land in trouble. Remain inside and land in trouble or pull a prank?" Always, always, they would get injured, no matter where they were.

He thought it amusing, that the heirs to the thrones of Gondor, Rivendell and Mirkwood could land in so many troubles.

So right now here he was, looking for them, hoping to find them alive, and conscious. He was suddenly distracted from his musings when one guard called him.

"My King, we are really close to the place where the cloak was founded, maybe we should dismount and started searching the ground more closely"

"Yes, you are right, we should live the horses here, and started looking for them" So everyone following the King' orders dismounted and started looking for the missing friends.

Elrohir was really starting to panic. He could not move, he was covered with snow, and there was little space only for his head. His arm also was in a considerable amount of pain.

His mind was racing. He did not know hat he was going to do. He felt weak and tired. He could feel his breath coming short, as claustrophobia made its way known on the poor Elf, as Elves need airy spaces, and don't like caves.

But in this case, Elrohir thought it worst than any cave. He was buried! He was buried under the Valar knows how many snow.

He was really panicking now, when he suddenly heard voices, and steps, although some very lightly, others more strongly, and more in quantity. He couldn't define if they were real or a product of his imagination. Either way he didn't believe them real, although with each passing moment they grew louder and louder.

Suddenly, in desperation, he tried to move, to get up, but the weight and pressure the snow was setting on his arm was just too much to handle, and when he had tried to move, it had only gotten worse.

He tried not to cry out in pain, but it was too much, and he gave in to the blackness that suddenly surrounded him.

Meanwhile, Legolas was lying at the bottom of the trap. He knew that his back was covered in bruises, as well as some parts of his left arm and leg where he had landed.

The walls were really tall, and they were smooth. Not to mention the problem that at the moment there was snow, and they had frozen. One more problem, as he would never get up with the walls frozen and slippery.

He knew there were wolves out there, and he hoped that they didn't jump in to get him. He had his bow and quiver, along with his twin knives, but the angle at what he was not good for shooting from below since the walls were tall and there really was not too much space left to move to use his twin knives.

Still, they had not gotten really close to the trap, and he hoped that it will remain like that until someone came to rescue them. Oh, he was sure someone would come for them, and rescue them. As always, and after the avalanche, he couldn't expect less from his father or Lord Elrond.

Now, with his elven hearing, he could here the paws on the ice. The paws were silent, trying not to make too much noise. They were circling around his trap, waiting for him to emerge to sprang out at him and eat dinner.

Elladan kept looking throughout all the night, also keeping an eye on the human. Still, he hadn't found anything, and he was worried about Legolas also. It was time for him to return.

He knew that something was delaying him, but what, he could not guess. He just hoped that the four of them make it out of the paths of snow, alive and well.

Glorfindel as well was getting desperate. They had gotten off the horses some time ago, and were looking in the snow-covered ground for any clues. The horses needed a well deserved rest, so they let them free for a little, telling them to be just a call away, not knowing if they would need to get to Imladris with haste.

He still couldn't believe the luck those four had. Winter had arrived early, and had snowed in their hunting trip, and snow was rare in the valley! Plus there had been an avalanche, but he wasn't sure if they had gotten trapped in it or no.

Now Anor slowly started appearing in the horizon, bathing the clouds with an orange light. He couldn't believe that they still haven't found them. They must hurry, as they didn't know how long it would take for them to perish in these cold paths.

Estel was asleep. Then he felt a disturbance in his face. It was Anor's light, and he wondered why he was feeling so groggy. He tried going to sleep again, but found that he couldn't, as the sunlight hit him more forcefully. He groaned as he tried at least to turn away from the light.

He couldn't do it, however, as he found himself sitting at the base of a tree. Then it suddenly hit him, he must be searching for Elrohir! He got up as fast as he could, and tried to find Elladan. Elladan was nearby, and after seeing him up, started to make his brother with some difficulty, still limping from his right leg.

"Elladan, have you find out anything" he asked.

"No, Estel, I still haven't found anything" and after seeing more worry on his younger brother he added "but don't worry, I still can feel through our link, he is fine as he could be". He was lying, and he knew it, but what else he could say to calm Estel?

All he felt through their link was despair, and pain. Not to mention the fear that gripped his heart from time to time too strongly. He knew it was Elrohir, his twin, and through their link he could still feel his twin's emotions.

And with that the two brothers set out again looking for Elrohir.

Legolas had fallen asleep sometime during the night as he gave in to exhaustion. He watched the sky as he slowly waked up, and found the wolves gone. Thankfully they decided to dinner something else, and not him. Still he couldn't see the sun, as he was in the hole, but the sky in light blue tones signaling that a new day was coming.

Now, his back hurt more, he realized as he slowly tried to move again. But again found that his intentions were futile as it hurt so much.

So, after getting tired of trying and feeling the intense pain, he felled asleep once more.

Thranduil and the warriors that he had brought with him were still busy looking for anything, any clue that would lead them to his so and friends' whereabouts. Still, not a single clue.

Then a warrior came to him, and said "My King, not too far away from here we had found that the snow is not like here, it is softer, and we think that maybe something is buried in that part"

Thranduil couldn't believe it, finally some clue. However he hoped that the one buried was not too badly wounded. He replied " Alright, lets get there and see what we find".

Together, the mighty King of Mirkwood, and his warriors, started digging out where the snow was soft. It wasn't too hard to remove due to its softness, that after a little while they had already a big whole. Suddenly, on of the warriors exclaimed "My king, we found something!"

Thranduil went to investigate, and he looked where the warrior was digging. Inside the hole was something, so he dug out carefully around it. It was a leg! There was someone buried there!

He called for help, and together he and the four warriors soon uncovered Elrohir. The only problem was that his eyes were shut, and his skin was getting a light blue color, and he lay there deathly still, not moving.

TBC…

Author's notes: Oh! Is that a cliffhanger! I am sorry, but I needed to stop there! But do not worrymore is coming soon now that I am on vacations. Yay!

**Translations**:

Anor: sun

**Response to Reviewers**:

**HarryEstel**: Just thinking about it, maybe you're right, they will lock them up and prevent them from going outside again. Poor elves and ranger. Maybe keeping them inside isn't really safe after all, just think of all they pranks they could pull up together. ;)

**Slayer3**: Here is another chapter for you mellon nin :)


	12. Poisoned!

Chapter 12: Poisoned

Disclaimer: I still don't own them. They belong to Tolkien

Author's notes: thanks to all my reviewers! I couldn't believeI got that much for one chapter. Thanks! And welcome to all the new readers that started reading this story.

Glorfindel was really getting anxious. They were searching as fast as they could, but still not one clue to the whereabouts of those four. He was beginning to get really worried, with those four no one could really guess what the outcome would be.

His party was as well looking for them, although they had spread to cover more ground. "Maybe they had been lucky enough to have escaped the avalanche, unscathed and were returning by themselves to the Last Homely House" Glorfindel thought. Then he laugh, realizing that that would be the first time that they are not dragged in by others and left unscathed. He just dismissed it as a crazy dream.

His thoughts were interrupted however when he spotted two lonely figures in the distance. One was an Elf, he was sure of that, as he was standing over the snow. And the other one was a human, he could tell, as he was at a lower level than the other. Relief flooded through him however at having found two of four. "Now," he thought, "let's get them to Elrond".

He was as well concerned because the Elf, no matter that he was over the snow, was relaying heavily upon the human.

The human was Estel, there was no mistake in that, but who was the Elf, and where were the others? Just staring at them wouldn't lead to the right answers, so turning back at present again, he called his party and they set off towards the lonely human and Elf.

* * *

Thranduil was dumbfounded at what he found. There, on the cold snow, lay an unconscious Elrohir. His skin was getting a pale tone of blue, and his skin was deathly cold. 

He was sure that he was trapped during the avalanche, as he was alone, and quite deep in the snow.

Carefully, between him and one of his warriors, they got him out and laid him on the cloaks that had previously being spread. They were not sure of any of Elrohir's injuries, as he was a warrior, not a healer, and sadly, he had only brought warriors with him. He only knew how to threat small wounds.

The first thing that occurred to him was to move him slowly, because he was not sure of the exact damage that had been done.

Secondly, they needed to get him to Elrond as fast as possible, as he was so deathly cold, and had his eyes closed. They didn't know how long his body could endure the coldness that surrounded him, as he was far too cold, even for an elf.

Now, they were facing the problem regarding how to move him without causing further damage. They could not sit him in a horse, because the horse would jostle too much his wounds if they were some.

The only solution to this was to make a litter. He called to two of his men, and told them to go back the way they had come, and to bring two sticks thick enough to support Elrohir.

This said, they left hurriedly in search of any branch that could serve them for this use, leaving Thranduil alone with other two guards.

After making sure they were gone, Thranduil headed back his attention to Elrohir, and before covering him with his cloak, he noted that his arm was bended in a strange matter, in an unnatural manner. Surely it was broken.

The first thing they needed to do, was to secure Elrohir's arm, trying not to move it to much, and to prevent it from moving during the trip to Rivendell. He cut a strip from his own cloak, and tied it around Elrohir's arm, securing it in place.

Then, taking notice of how cold he was, he put over him his own cloak. He didn't want to use another as it would be used in making the stretcher that would carry him. They would cover him with more if they got any spare after making the stretcher.

Thranduil couldn't believe his bad luck. He had found one of Elrond's sons, lying on the hard ice. As always, hurt. Only in this occasion it had been due to the bad weather. Now it was up to him to beak the news, oh, just imagine the look on Elrond's face!

On the other part, he also felt relief flooding through him, as they had just found one, now they only needed to return him and find the other three.

The other warriors came. Together, between the four of them and Thranduil, they set the two wooden sticks laying parallel to each one, then spread one cloak between the four poles. Then they put another one for support. Then, being very careful, they grab Elrohir and lay him down.

They got two other cloaks, and seeing that Elrohir was no better, they also cover him with them. And together, walking slowly careful of the young Elf, they set out to Rivendell.

* * *

Glorfindel and his warriors rush to where Estel and Elladan were. Glorfindel recognized the elf as Elladan, but he wondered where his brother and Legolas were. 

He noted that Estel looked pale, and sick. Elladan fared no better, as he too was pale, looked exhausted, and was limping his right leg. Again, return to Rivendell wounded.

Just then Elladan and Estel noticed him, and tried to walk to him, but both looked really tired. Elladan was relaying heavily on Estel.

He only gave quicker paces, then he sprint in a full run. When he got to them, he embraced them, and they returned it. After all, they felt that Glorfindel was like an uncle to them, someone they could trust, someone they could talk to, or even play pranks. He also was one to tell amazing stories since they were elflings, or in Estel's case, a little human boy.

After they separated, Glorfindel looked them over with a critic eye. He was no healer, but new something about healing, as he had often helped Elrond tending to an occasional wound or two.

He noted that Estel was becoming sick, if he already was not. He would have a hard cold that was for sure. Elladan looked worst than his human brother. He was pale, as if he hadn't sleep in various nights and needed proper rest, and he was limping his right leg. They needed to get them to Elrond, so that their wounds could be healed, however, they also needed to eat something to gain some strength to return home.

Glorfindel all to one of his men, and ordered him to bring the horses. Then he asked the dreaded question "Are you hurt?"

Elladan, feeling responsible over his brother, thought he had to answer about Estel's health, so he responded "Estel is becoming sick"

"And Elladan has two cracked ribs, didn't sleep last night, and has a wound in his right thigh" Estel put in, knowing his brother would not tell of his injuries, wanting to get Estel to safety first, but Estel knew that Elladan needed it first.

"Do not worry, we will get you home soon enough. Elladan, let me see your leg" Glorfindel stated.

Elladan reluctantly sat down on the snow, and Glorfindel inspected the wound. Now it stopped bleeding, but the edges were still red.

"It was fine when I last checked it, only bleeding a little. And I bandaged his ribs also" Estel informed Glorfindel.

"I think the wound is poisoned, look at the edges, they are very red" Glorfindel stated.

Estel took a look at it. Now, the bleeding had stopped, but the edges were a very bright red color. "Maybe it is, just that it wasn't that way when I last check it"

Glorfindel bandaged it again, and told them that the faster they got them to Rivendell the better. After all, they needed some rest.

"Where are Elrohir and Legolas?" he asked, noting that they weren't present.

"Elrohir was caught in the avalanche with me, and when I came out, I didn't see him, we have been looking for him ever since. And Legolas when to search a little further, and we haven't seen him return" Elladan said.

This was a serious matter, knowing that Elrohir was still trapped on the snow, and that Legolas was still missing. Knowing that they were already too worried, he tried to reassure them "Do not worry, I am sure that the other searching parties will find them" He only hoped that they would find them soon enough.

After the horses were brought, Glorfindel gave Estel and Elladan a small piece of lembas bread. They gratefully took it, as they were really hungry.

After finishing it, they were getting ready to leave to Rivendell, but just as Elladan stand up, his eyes rolled out, and he fell to the floor, unconscious. Maybe they wound was poisoned after all.

TBC...

Umm, was that an evil cliffie? Sorry, I couldn't help it. More is coming next week!

**Author's notes:** Any suggestions or opinions are always welcomed. As always, your reviews mean a lot to me. Thanks to all my reviewers.

**Response to Reviewers**:

**HarryEstel:** Yes, I know, sometimes cliffies are just the right place to stop.

**Slayer3**: Your welcome mellon-nin. Yes, they really should stay inside. In your closet? Do you really want to be on the receiving end of their pranks? Well, maybe they will behave. :)

**CKlovesme2040**: Here is an update. Yes, in due time they should get better.

**Silviasilverelf:** To your favorites? Thanks so much!

**Deana:** Thanks, another chapter is here!

**Inuyashaloverfan:** Another chapter.


	13. Wolves

Chapter 13: Wolves

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings. They belong to Tolkien.

**Author's notes**: in this chapter we will se what has become of Legolas.

* * *

"'Dan!" Estel shouted and ran as fast as he could to his brother. Elladan had suddenly given out, and was lying on the cold snow. 

Glorfindel arrived a second later. He inspected the wound on his leg more closely, and seeing it, now his fears were confirmed, it was poisoned. It held a dark bluish tinge around the edges, instead of the vivid red of earlier. It must have acted slowly to make its presence known until that moment.

They wasted no time, and now Glorfindel asked them to clean everything in order for them to leave. After they had reloaded the packs on the horses' backs, Glorfindel called to his horse, Asfaloth. He was a white horse, and his coat was glinting in the pale sunlight.

After Glorfindel was mounted, Estel, being weak with the cold, could not pass Elladan alone to Glorfindel, so he was assisted by a guard.

Then he mounted in front of the guard, and together they started heading straight to Rivendell.

* * *

Thranduil was posed at one pole, and three other guards were set on the three remaining poles of the makeshift stretcher. They were walking as fast as they could, careful not to jostle Elrohir too much. 

They needed to get him to a healer, so that his arm could be tended to. Thranduil was also worried for his son, not knowing where he was, or if he was alright. That worried him, but first he had to take care of Elrohir. Still there was no change in him.

Together, he and the three warriors were making it fast towards Rivendell.

* * *

Legolas didn't know what to do. The wolves had gotten nearer this time, and now they were looking directly at him, perched on the edge of the trap. Just a small step and they would fall. 

He was hoping that later would not pass, as the space was really reduced, and it left him not enough space for him o fight.

On other thought, his back also hurt a lot. He knew that he must be having a large bruise, covering the mayor part of his back, where he had fallen. He also felt them on his left leg and arm.

According to this, he had landed on his left side, thankfully, and not his back. After falling he had rolled with the force of the impact and had rolled into his back. He had at least survived with only bruises, but he needed to see a healer to make sure he had not broken anything.

At this point the wolves were snarling and showing their big fangs. "They really appear to be hungry" Legolas thought. Now there were more than the last time, and he would not be able to take them all out should he come out.

They were approaching more and more each time. Saliva hung from their open mouths. They knew they had their prey trapped, and all escape chances were to pass by them.

Suddenly, a big grey wolf jumped in, and this caught Legolas by surprise. He took out his twin knifes, although it hurt to do so. Now he had to ignore the pain, or else he would be the wolves' dinner.

The wolf just stared at him, and in his eyes he saw triumph, the thriumph of having the prey cornered with no chances of escape. His yellow eyes were gazing at him, already expecting an attack. He was watching the Elf as a cat sees a caged bird, the prey unable to escape.

Legolas now didn't know what to do. If another wolf jumped in, he would be doomed. Still, some were reluctant to follow the one that had jumped, as it was considerable distance, but seeing that their companion had landed alright, more wanted to join in. Legolas hoped that wouldn't happen, if too many jumped, they would surely get him.

He was still gazing at his opponent. Suddenly it snarled, showing his great white teeth, and his huge canine fangs. He started cornering Legolas in the closed space, then without warning, it leapt at him.

Legolas had just had time to register the wolf coming at him in the air. Thanks to his Elven reflexes he could duck it, and the wolf just passed above him. He quickly stand up again. The huge animal turned and gazed at him again.

Now his eyes didn't held the same look as before, now they were angry, angry that his prey had eluded him being so close and caged. Legolas now didn't know what else to do. It was impossible to take out his bow and shoot him, due to the little amount of space.

The wolf took no warning and again charged at Legolas. This time Legolas didn't duck, he extended his right arm, with his long knife held, and tried to slash the wolf. He managed it, but not enough to kill him. He left a bloody gash along his left side, just over the ribs.

He also felt a sharp pain coming from his right arm. Watching, he saw blood seeping though his tunic. The wolf had bitten his arm, but with the momentum, instead his teeth had slashed Legolas arm. The wounds were deep, and the blood just kept oozing from it. Now Legolas was really in trouble. At the smell of blood, all the wolves were watching them more closely.

When the wolf attacked again, this time aiming for his neck, Legolas drew his left hand, and the tip of his knife enter the wolf's neck, until it protruded from the other side. At last he had killed him.

With some difficulty as he was just using his left hand, he drew out his knife off the wolf's corpse, and cleaned in the frozen ground. He took his other knife and also cleaned it, as it was covered with his own blood, before returning it to its sheath.

At last, he covered his arm with the remaining of his cloak, trying to stop the powerful bleeding.

* * *

Haldir was desperate. Not so common in the March Warden of Lothlorien. Some of his friends were lost, and he hadn't had any clue of their whereabouts. He just hoped that they were alright.

* * *

After a long walk, Thranduil was finally making it to the Last Homely House. He knew it was going to be a shock for Elrond seeing Elrohir in the state that he was in. 

Hopefully, Elrond would heal him to perfect health again. He could already see the house from they were. He hoped that all the others would already be there, safe.

Now they were crossing the bridge of the river. After getting to the house, they discovered that Elrond already awaited them. After seeing that they were making their way with a stretcher, and the horses close behind, he didn't want to guess who it was. Apparently, he was unconscious.

He sigh at this, always, always at least one would get home unconscious. He made his way hurriedly towards them as the stable hands drew the horses away. When he reached Thranduil, he saw that it was Elrohir.

His skin was getting a blue tinge, and there were a lot of cloaks covering him, so after taking notice of this, he ushered them in the house of healing.

Together, with extreme care, they set Elrohir into one of the beds. Elrond and Thranduil thanked the guards and told them to go and rest.

Now Elrond began uncovering him from the many cloaks with Thranduil's help. After seeing the bounded arm, he asked where he was founded.

Thranduil now told him where they had found him, covered with snow. At this Elrond briefly closed his eyes. He thought that yes, his children had got caught up in the avalanche. He opened them again and asked "He was the only one buried?"

"Yes, I think so; we searched and didn't find anything else." After a moment he added "have the others returned yet?"

"No, you are the first to arrive" was Elrond's dry reply, as he was hoping that he could have said yes, the others are safe.

Now it was up to Elrond to make Elrohir get better.

TBC...

**Response to Reviewers:**

**Deana:** Yes, poor Legolas hasn't been found. And things in this chapter just got worst for him. :)

**Slayer3:** You could help them prank everyone else. Umm, did I said that?

**Viresse:** It was a slow acting poison, and it wasn't so strong as others. It will be better explained in the following chapters, and why orcs don't use it too much.:)

**HarryEstel:** Yes, sometimes cliffies are evil, but they are also interesting. Here is what happen to poor Legolas!

**Silvia silver elf**: I know how it feels to finally be out of school, and have more free time.

**CKlovesme2040**: Legolas is in dire need of help.

**Redleef**: Here is what happened to Legolas.


	14. Rescued!

Chapter 14: Rescued! 

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings.

**Author's Notes**: I am really sorry that chapter is like 3 days late, but my computer broke off, and it had to be sent away to get fixed. I was9 days without computer. I finally got it back today! Yay!. This chapter is a little hurried, but I wanted to post this today as tomorrow is my birthday. Well anyway, you can expect the next chapter for next Friday.

Also, once again, thanks to all my reviewers! I really appreciate your reviews, and it made really happy to know that I've got seven reviews for the last chapter! Thanks soooo much!

* * *

Elrond now was removing the makeshift bandage made of cloak from Elrohir's left arm. He was extremely careful, as he didn't know the exact extend of damage that had been done. 

After he removed the bandage, with a little knife he cut the sleeve of Elrohir's tunic, and asked Thranduil to boil some water.

The arm wasn't a pretty sight. It was of many colors, the colors of the bruises. Apparently, they weren't as severe as they should have been, have the wound been recent, but nonetheless, they were still present. They were yellow, green, and purple.

He carefully touched the tender arm, and found that the break wasn't a severe one. It had been a simple break, thankfully, that way he wouldn't have to reset the arm. The break was place just below his elbow.

Now, with some clean bandages, he wrapped the arm securely in place. Then he went to the task to checking his son for more injuries, which, thankfully, they weren't as bad as the arm. They were just some few scratches and bruises. They would be sore for a little time, but nothing else apart from the arm was broken.

Now Thranduil brought the boiled water. Elrond added a few herbs, some to help the swelling on the arm, and others to help with the pain he must have should he wakened.

Then, he carefully lift Elrohir's head and gave him the tea. Then he changed his sodden clothes with some much warmer night clothes, and covered him with the blankets that Thranduil had brought up from the linen's room.

Now, all they could do was wait for the others' return.

* * *

Legolas hadn't had any success in trying to stop the bleeding. The wound had been a long one. After the wolf set its teeth on his right arm, it kept moving with the force of his momentum, and this cause the bite not only to be a bite, but now it was like a slash, that ran deep from his arm just to before his wrist. 

He could see that the blood was seeping through the cloak, and it was also painful. He was rather alarmed at the thought of what would happen if more wolves jumped in. in this condition, he wouldn't be able to fight them, as he could feel that he was becoming weaker.

There was also the risk of an infection, as it had been made with the wolf's teeth, and he knew that maybe they could be a little dirty.

He had to get out, to escape from that wolf trap. What an irony that he had ended in, and the wolves were outside it, watching him closely. He saw more wolves coming. They were clearly attracted by the smell of blood, his own blood.

His only chance of getting out alive was that the wolves got away, or at least didn't jump in. "Now", he thought, "that his companion is dead, they are thinking it twice before jumping in".

This was a great relief to him, because he felt at least a little safer, but not at all safe, as there was always the chance of them jumping in.

Now his thoughts slowly wandered to his injured arm. Now, thinking over it, it really hurt, and the bleeding haven't stop. It was still bleeding freely.

He was worried over this, so he applied more pressure over the wound, hoping that the bleeding would soon stop.

* * *

Now Glorfindel was making his way towards Rivendell. He was worried over Elladan, now that he knew that the wound was poisoned. Luckily, it was a slow acting potion that orcs rarely used due to its slow effect. 

He had seen this type of injury, with the edges a blue tinge, but not the pale blue as when a human develops hypothermia, but this was a different tone of blue, almost a bright blue.

At first, it can't be spotted, but when the victim has some time with it. This type of poisoned was seldom used nowadays because it didn't kill the victims, merely knock them unconscious, and the orcs being the vicious creatures that they were, now preferred to used some really strong that would kill the victim fast but with a tremendous amount of pain.

He had Elladan sit in his front, while Estel rode with a warrior behind him. He was not so worried for Estel, as he knew that he was not injured, merely becoming sick.

Glorfindel knew that Elrond would find the antidote for the poison, so he tried to calm the already anxious Estel "Do not worry, I am sure that your adar will find what is ailing your brother"

Estel at his words calmed somewhat.

They kept riding at a fast pace, hoping to get soon to Elrond, and hoping that Legolas and Elrohir would already be safely there.

* * *

Haldir and his warriors continue searching. Up till now, they had not found anything. If by the morrow they still didn't find anything, they would return, hoping that the four friends were safely in Rivendell. 

He knew his friends were always landing in trouble, as the occasionally took him with them when he had spare time. They had on occasions gone hunting, and he knew, that no matter how careful they were, they will always get injured.

He just hoped that this time wasn't too seriously, only with a bruise or scrap, but who was he kidding? Of course, not even in dreams it would happen. "The others parties maybe had dragged them in unconscious again", he thought.

Just then, he heard a long wolf howl at the distance. If there were wolves, they must be careful with themselves and consider the horses. He ordered his warriors to dismount, and they complied.

"There are wolves at the distance, let us get near, and see why they are out at this time of the day" He said this, thoughtful about the wolves' behavior. Usually they were nocturne animals, not diurnal, and there were still some hours left of sunlight.

So, the group carefully made its way, uncertain of what it was that they would find.

* * *

As they got nearer, they discovered the wolf pack. It was quite big, and they were around something, as if they were waiting for their food to be served. This behavior was uncommon, as they usually hunt, and not sit in circles as if waiting for something. 

Haldir in the moment he saw them, knew this. Something odd and weird was going on here.

It was not long before the wolves discovered them. They all turned to gaze at them, but rather than discovered them with the eyes, they had smelt them.

This couldn't be good at all, as some kept staring at them, with yellow, cold eyes, while the ones at the center turned their attention at what previously they had been gazing.

"Definitely they are guarding something" Haldir thought.

They needed to get closer, but couldn't risk an open battle, as they were a lot, and apparently, they were hungry.

They kept coming forwards, until angry growls were heard. So, they took out their bows, and upon Haldir's command, they each fire an arrow. All the marks were true, and now all the wolves' attention was set on them. Their plan was to spook them out, but now they realized that it wouldn't be as easy as said.

They fired another set of arrows, and this time the wolves back up a little. They fire again, and this time, they fled. They had succeeded, and after they dispersed, they saw a hole in the ground.

Haldir now remembered that in one of the meetings that he had attended, they had seen the matter of big predators such as wolves near to Imladris, hence were the traps.

Suddenly a thought occurred to him, "maybe someone was trapped in it", and he ran to inspect it further.

There, on the trap, was Legolas, and the bloodied body of a wolf. What he didn't expect was all the blood that was covering his friend's arm.

TBC

Response to reviewers:

**Invisigoth3**: Finally Legolas was found. I'm glad that you like my story!

**Silvia silver elf**: Well, someone finally found out about Legolas. Yes, I didn't want to kill the wolf, as I love wolves. They are some of my favorite animals.

About the pronunciation on Elladan, it is pronounced ell'aadaan. You can go and check the page of council of Elrond for more information.www. councilofelrond. com(removing the spaces.)

And about Legolas being a prince, in The Two Towers extended edition, after the battle of Helm's Deep, and Legolas announces his final score to Gimli, he exclaims "that's not bad for a pointy-eared elvish princeling".

On the book "Fellowship of the Ring", on the chapter The Council of Elrond, it says: "Legolas, a messenger from his father, Thranduil, the King of the Elves of Northern Mirkwood". For more info on Legolas biography, you can go to the Council of Elrond or to www. tuckborough . net (removing the spaces). I'm glad to help you :)

**Redleef**: yes, I am sure that is quite painful. ;)

**HarryEstel**: Nope, Legolas having some bad days, hopefully everything will turn back to normal :) And yes, you are right, he always ends up bleeding or something.

**CKlovesMe2040**: Finally he would get to safety. I am sure that Legolas is glad that you came to battle the wolves!

**A. NuEvil**: I am glad that you are enjoying it. You've got it right! Haldir rescued Legolas! Yes, maybe locking them could be a good idea. But then again, maybe not, knowing those four, they would get in trouble!

**Slayer3**: Ohh Yes, imagine all the pranks you three, plus Legolas and Estel could plan! Grins evilly ;)


	15. Out of the Trap

Chapter 15: Out of the Trap

Disclaimer: I don't own the Lord of the Rings.

A/N: Thanks once again to all my reviewers, I really appreciate them. I still can't believe I've got that many. Thanks once again to all of you!

* * *

Estel knew they were getting closer to Rivendell with each stride that the horse took. Although he could not see it with his human eyes, through the landscape he knew that they were nearly there. 

He watched the horse in front, and realized that Glorfindel still carried Elladan, who was propped up against him, limp within his grasp.

Although what Glorfindel had said reassured him a little, he wouldn't be completely rid of his worries until he saw that Elladan had taken the antidote.

He could already see the house where he was raised after his parent's deaths since he was still a really small child, the house of Elrond. Coming through the gates was King Thranduil, mounted on top of his big stallion, apparently, he was setting out. For what reason? Estel could only guess, look for the other parties and the ones that still were lost.

"Thranduil! What did you found mellon-nín?" Glorfindel quickly asked, hoping that Elrohir and Legolas would already be there also.

"We found Elrohir. Elrond already took care of him", he responded, all the while hoping to see his son. A wave of sadness made its presence known on the Elven King when he didn't see his youngest. "Come, Elrond is waiting for you"

And with that said, he led to the Last Homely House, where they would be tended by the best healer in middle Earth.

* * *

Haldir hadn't expected to see that at the bottom of the pit. What he saw made him shudder. There was a big wolf, probably bigger than his comrades that had been already slain by Haldir, or forced to flee. He had a long slash where his ribs were, and a hole in the throat as if it had been stabbed. 

He then centered his attention to his friend. Legolas apparently was still conscious, but how he had managed it he didn't know. His friend looked awful. He was pale, covered with blood, both his and the wolf's, and looked about to passing out any second. He also looked weary.

He had his cloak around his arm, holding it tightly, trying to stop the flow of the blood.

Up till now, what Haldir could see was that the cloak was soaked in blood. Apparently, Legolas hadn't heard all the commotion from above, so Haldir called to his friend.

"Legolas mellon-nín?"

Legolas bolted his head up, and gazed at his friend. Finally, someone had come to his rescue, and he was grateful.

"Haldir?" he responded, with as much force in his voice as he could muster, but to no avail, it still sounded weak, and Haldir noted this.

"Legolas, we need to get you out of there, and take you to a healer" he responded. And putting his words into action, he went for a rope from one of the horses, and tied it to a nearby tree. Then he went to the hole, and he threw it in.

"Legolas, can you come up using the rope?" he asked, hoping his friend wasn't too injured, but already knowing the answer. Of course it would be a yes from part of Legolas, always keeping his pride high, but the fact was that he couldn't do it in his weakened condition.

"Yes" Legolas didn't hesitate in answering, although he hesitated a little in putting his words into action.

Legolas slowly got up, and Haldir noted that he was moving to carefully, and still holding his injured arm.

Then without warning, Haldir took the rope, and using it, came to the bottom of the hole before Legolas could grab it. Then he asked "What happened to your arm?" Haldir bored a face that said that he would not take the "I'm fine, nothing happened" response.

Legolas, having no choice but to respond what really had happened to him. "The wolf over there bit me" he stated as a matter of fact hoping to sound a little stronger in his weakened condition, as if it was a mere accident that would have happened to anyone on a normal day.

Haldir would have laugh at the way Legolas had put it. He said it as if it was nothing, but it really needed to be tended.

Now, he gazed at the wolf. It had been big, bigger than any member of the pack that he and his warriors had encountered up. His mouth was open, his pink tongue was lolling out, and he saw the fangs. They were white, really white, in contrast to the dark fur of the wolf.

He then turned to Legolas and made him sit down. He hesitantly sat again, and he also took it slowly, as if he was in pain.

Haldir sat next to him, and carefully removed Legolas bloodied hand away from the cloak. There was the first task, now something more difficult, remove the cloak.

He did this with extreme care, and when he got to the slash, the blood just kept coming out. He needed to apply pressure to stop, Legolas was already too weak from blood loss.

He removed his cloak and used it on Legolas too, removing his already bloodied one. The flow of blood had lessened quite a bit, but not completely. Legolas really needed to see a healer.

When Haldir had finished, he softly called to Legolas, as he was slipping in and out of consciousness due to blood loss.

"Legolas, mellon-nín, let's get out of here"

Legolas looked at him and nodded. Haldir helped him to his feet, and noted that Legolas must have other wounds, as he still moved slowly.

"Now, will you tell me what else happened here? I can tell that you are wounded, but it is not just your arm" he said. Legolas smiled at that, nothing could escape Haldir's sharp gaze.

"Actually, this was just a wolf trap, so I fell in, and landed on my left side, so my arm and leg hurt, along with my back" he responded too weak.

Now, Haldir understood why Legolas was in a hole. And what a hole it was, it was really deep, and was surprised that Legolas had survived the fall without apparently any broken bones.

Now, he needed to carry him out of the hole. Carefully, now bearing in mind that Legolas left side was probably bruised, as it was a long fall, he removed his friend's weapons from his injured back, that were his bow, his quiver with arrows, and his two long white knives. Then he tied the rope around him and Legolas. Getting out would probe really difficult.

So Haldir called out to one of his warriors, and told him to slowly pull them up. At the same time, Haldir was supporting Legolas, and trying to get out.

When they came out, he untied them and laid Legolas on top of a cloak provided by one of the warriors on the floor covered with snow. His friend fared no better, but worse.

Haldir called to his horse, and when he came, he commanded him to kneel down, so that he could mount Legolas. This done, the horse stood up and Haldir mounted. Seconds later they were off, and Haldir feared greatly for Legolas as he became limp, passing into an unconscious state.

* * *

After arriving at the Last Homely House, Estel dismounted, while Thranduil got Elladan and carried him inside, giving time for Glorfindel to dismount and hand his horse to the stable hands. Then he ushered Estel inside. 

When they got inside, Thranduil was already there, laying Elladan on one of the beds. Glorfindel noticed that Elrohir was already there, either fast asleep or unconscious, he could not tell which.

After making sure that Estel stayed in the bed, he refused saying that he was fine, he went and told Elrond of the poison on Elladan's leg, and his ribs.

Elrond checked carefully the ribs, knowing that if they were broken, they could harm the lungs. After inspecting them, he only found two cracked, already on their way to healing, so he bandaged them again.

Then he went to check the wound on Elladan's leg, and saw it a dark tinge of blue due to the poison.

TBC…

**Translations:**

**mellon-nín**: my friend

**Response to Reviewers**:

**A.NuEvil**: Yes, poor Lord, Elrond is always busy in the Houses of Healing bringing back to health those four. Yes, well, to take him out I think it prove a little difficult, didn't it? Here is another chappie :)

**Swasti**: Well, things are not over yet. Their wounds need to heal, but first Elrond must tend to them :) Yes, we all love to see Legolas suffer a bit, don't we? grins

**Slayer3**: Yes, finally they were found. I am sure that theirs fathers are really happy about them being found, but not about the condition they are in ; )When you check them make sure they don't get in trouble…again. Oh and yes, have fun pranking others with the twins grins evilly

**Elf of the past**: Thanks! I am glad that you like it. Here is another chapter.

**Invisigoth3**: Thanks for wishing me happy birthday : ) yay I ate cake. Yes, in this story the four friends really, really, really got in trouble. Here is an update with the next chapter.

**CKlovesme2040**: Yes, Legolas was finally found, and on his way to Rivendell. I'm sure he appreciates the help from Haldir as well ; )I'm glad that you liked it.

**HarryEstel:** Legolas was found, but still there are many things he has to worry about as you said, including arriving alive to Rivendell : )Glad you like, another chapter is here!


	16. Finally All Are Safe!

Chapter 16: Finally All Are Safe!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings

Author's notes: Once again I thank all my reviewers! I really liked them and appreciate them!

* * *

Elrond saw Elladan's leg, and notice that the wound was a dark blue. It was poisoned, and luckily, he already knew what type of poison it was. Now, it was seldom used, because it was a slow acting poison. The orcs now preferred a stronger type of poison.

He had already the antidote, so he went to fetch it to his ingredients cupboard. Meanwhile, Glorfindel stayed with the twins and Estel, while Thranduil went to fetch more blankets.

When Elrond returned, he saw Estel was trying to get up from his bed, arguing that there was nothing wrong with him, while Glorfindel stated otherwise, saying he was sick. It was true, Estel's cheeks where flushed with fever, and he was still constantly coughing.

He turned to glare at Estel, and said "Estel, you are not okay, lay there while I tend to Elladan". Estel just glared at him too, but then Elrond turned to him, glaring, with his eyebrows really high up in his brow. Estel got the meaning that his father wanted him to lay down, and so he did.

With those words directed at him, Estel sit down again on the bed, all the time glaring daggers at his father.

Now Elrond put the antidote over the wound, then he bandaged it. It was Elladan's luck that it had been shallow and didn't require stitches. Then he fed Elladan a tea with painkilling herbs, and also some of the antidote. Then he covered him with one of the blankets that Thranduil had brought. Elladan was going to be fine.

Now he turned to Estel. It was obvious that he was sick. He put his hand over his brow to check his temperature. It was hot, but not so hot, the fever was just starting to rise. He would give him some tea to keep it down.

Then he listened to his lungs. Luckily, there was nothing wrong with them, so Estel would only have a cold. Nothing serious, he would heal with rest and proper food.

He then went to prepare Estel's tea. He added a herb to keep the fever down, another to help with the coughing, and he also added a sleeping herb. Estel really needed, he looked worn out, and Elrond was sure that Estel was not going to sleep right now.

Then, he gave the tea to Estel, and the human drank it, then he settled on the bed. Slowly, his eyelids began to close, but he didn't care, he was too tired, and he needed the sleep. So he obeyed his body demands and fell asleep.

* * *

Haldir kept riding hard. Legolas was really in need of a healer, as the wound had looked deep. Plus, he had lost too much blood. They must make haste.

His big stallion bore them with no problem, and with a swift pace, knowing he was caring one of his master's friends injured.

And they rode on, until at last, they reached the Last Homely House. When they arrived, Thranduil came running towards them, really worried about his son, not knowing if he was still lost, or if they had found him.

Upon clearer inspection, he saw that he was within Haldir's grasp. Relief flooded through him, and he felt grateful to know that his child would be tended to in just mere moments.

He didn't know what to say, he had been so worried, as Haldir's party didn't showed up, and all the other's were either injured or sick.

Then sadness made its presence known, as he saw that Legolas was unconscious, and in a bad shape, probably in worst shape than the others.

When he reached Haldir, Haldir quickly told his friend's father Legolas' condition "He was bitten by a wolf, and the wound appeared deep. He has lost a lot of blood."

"Where was he found?" Thranduil asked.

"Where the wolves' traps were set, he fell in one. I think he is pretty bruised"

While saying this, he handed the unconscious prince to his father, and lay him on his father's awaiting arms. Then he dismounted, handed his stallion to the stable hands, patting him with a thanks, and followed them inside.

* * *

He just watched as Thranduil laid him on the bed, carefully, bearing in mind his son's injuries. Elrond was at his side in the instant he saw Thranduil carrying Legolas unconscious.

Haldir quickly explained the situation to Elrond, so that the healer could take a look at the wounds. Apparently, the worst was his right arm.

Elrond carefully took off Haldir's cloak that already was soaked with blood, and took a look at the gash. It started bleeding as he removed the cloak, so he applied pressure. It took several moments for the blood to finally stop, but it seemed like an eternity to Thranduil, as he kept wondering if Legolas was going to be alright.

It was long, and deep, running from the elbow to the wrist. Maybe even the muscle had been hurt. It would require stitches. But first, he needed to clean it to prevent infection.

Glorfindel had already the boiled water ready, so he brought it up before Elrond asked for it. He put some into a bowl, and to it he added a few crushed leaves of athelas. That would help greatly in cleaning out all the debris from the wound, and in preventing infection. If he had been bitten by a wolf, then the risk of infection was great, bearing in mind that wolf's don't have teeth too clean.

He set to work, going carefully. After it was cleaned, he took a closer look. It was indeed deep, that in some places the muscle had been thorn apart. That must have been really painful, and Legolas would have to have it in a sling for some time.

He would need to take a closer look at the muscle first, and deal with it, before proceeding with stitching the wound closed.

After this was done, he went for the thread and needle, and with all his practice, he expertly dove the thread into the needle's head. Then he went to suture the muscle that was thorn.

Then, after he was satisfied with his work, and he made sure that it would heal correctly, he began to stitch the wound closed. It was long and it required a lot of stitches, but eventually and with some patience it was finally closed, and the flow of blood completely stopped.

Now, remembering Haldir's words of Legolas falling into the wolves' trap, Elrond carefully cut and removed the remnants of the Prince's shirt, and he heard Thranduil gasp in surprise. It was worst than he had feared.

Legolas left arm was a complete mass of colors, from black, to purple, blue, green and yellow. From almost healed bruises, to bruises that were just starting to heal. When he waked up, it would be really sore.

Then he checked the back. He touched the Prince's back, making sure that there was nothing broken or sprained. Luckily, he had landed on his left side, or so his bruises revealed, as his back was not as bruised.

If he had landed on his left side, he must have also hurt his leg. Elrond now went to checked it, and it was the same as the arm.

Elrond, seeing that it was pretty bruise, asked Haldir: "Was it a deep fall?", remembering that some traps were really deep, while others were shallow.

Haldir just nodded, silent, before replaying, "Yes, my Lord, it was a deep fall. Not even the wolves dare enter it. Only one folly enough dared to do so, but he met his end by one of Legolas knives". Elrond just nodded, and start mixing some herbs in a bowl with hot water, brewing a paste to apply on the bruises, to help them heal quicker.

Then he slowly apply it, before wrapping in bandages the left arm and leg. He also spread some over his back, in the part where it was bruised.

Then he prepared Legolas a tea, with painkilling herbs, and some to fight off infection.

Carefully, now he fed it to the hurt prince. After he finished with the young Elf, Thranduil made his way to his son, sitting in a chair by his side. Valar! He had been really worried when his son didn't appear, and Haldir's group was still out.

Elrond had done all in his power for the four friends. Now all he could do was to wait along with Glorfindel, Thranduil and Haldir for the youngsters to wake up.

TBC…

I don't think this is an evil cliffhanger,and more is coming next week.

Response to Reviewers:

HarryEstel: I think both Elf and Rangers are stubborn! And yes, the classic for the four friends, to get injured with poisoned wounds, infected wounds, and unconscious. Here is more!

KerowynGreenleaf: Finally someone rescued Legolas. He slained the wolf, Haldir rescued him, and now he is going to see the healer. LOL I'm glad that you like the last chapter! Here is another chapter!

Slayer3: Make sure that they don't escape when you tied them. With the twins and Legolas and Estel you could never know.

Invisigoth3: Yes, you're right, with those four you can never know when they are really out of trouble. Another update.

Elven shield maiden of the night: here is another chapter.

Pipinheart: I'm glad that you are enjoying it! In this trip all ended up injured, Elladan was poisoned, and Legolas is badly wounded. Another chapter is here!

Reedleaf: Legolas at last was rescued by someone! About being struck in the healing wing, I am sure that their father's would noyt let them out in a long, long time. Anoter update is here.


	17. Two Awake

Chapter 17: Two Awake!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings

Author's notes: Once again thanks for all your reviews!

* * *

The Elven Lords and Lorien's March Warden passed the night uneventfully, keeping watch over the unconscious or sleeping friends. This was what usually was in store for them after one of their hunting trips, a long night keeping watch for the injured.

* * *

Dawn came, and the sun came out pale in the early winter. Outside was cold, but not as cold as the other mornings when it had snowed. Already the snow was beginning to melt, as the temperature wasn't enough to keep it frozen.

The night had passed out uneventfully for the four friends. They had remained in their states, while some unconscious, others were sleeping the effect of the sleeping herbs.

Right now Glorfindel was keeping watch, while the others were in their rooms to at least get some proper rest. After all, the past days had been tiring as they had searched for them. Adding to that, they were also really tired, after nights of neglected sleep being worried for the well fare of their sons, or friends. All the night had been divided in shifts, allowing the others to rest at least a little. They welcomed all the rest that they could get.

Thranduil was the first to enter, and Glorfindel greet him "Good morning mellon-nín."

"Good morning Glorfindel" the king returned in a small whisper, trying not to wake his son and his friends. Then he added, again whispering "has there been any change in any of them?"

"No, unfortunately no. They are still sound asleep" Glorfindel responded. They both turned to the sound of footsteps, and they discovered that it was Haldir.

"Good morning my lords" he greet.

"Good morning Haldir" Thranduil said, and Glorfindel nodded his head in acquaintance.

Haldir glanced around, looking for any change in his friends' condition. They were as they had been last night.

After a few moments, Elrond also came in, and greeted everyone in the room. Then, he went to check them, one by one.

Elrohir had now his color returned; he no longer had that blue tinge of someone who has been out in the cold for too long and has developed hypothermia. Estel was still sleeping, and his fever was kept at bay. It was still present, but nothing too serious. At last he checked on Legolas.

Legolas was in a bad shape, still in the condition of yesterday. His skin was still pale, and he had lost too much blood. When he removed the bandages and checked the wound, he was relieved to note that it no longer bled. In fact, the bandage had no traces of blood whatsoever, meaning it hadn't bled during they night. Still, they would have to keep a close watch on it. His bruises were the same as yesterday, but with the proper rest, they would heal in no time.

He guessed that his three sons would be the first to wake, as the young Mirkwood Prince needed more time to recover, for his wound to properly heal.

After informing on their conditions to the rest who were awake, they decided to go for breakfast. Haldir offered to stay with his friends while the Elven Lords went to breakfast, arguing that he really wasn't much hungry. And so, Glorfindel, Elrond and Thranduil departed, leaving Haldir watching over his friends.

* * *

Elrohirwas feeling groggy. He didn't knew what had happened, then he realized that he was warm, not as cold as before. The softness below him made him feel he was in a bed, in a big comfortable bed. Finally some change from the hard, frozen ground.

Wait, frozen ground! Then it struck him. He, Elrohir, had been trapped in an avalanche, and had remained thus for Valar knows how long. But how come he was here, warm, instead of out on the frozen floor?

Another thought struck him. His arm. His left arm had pained him while he was still under the snow. He tried to move it, and realized he couldn't as it was heavily bandaged, and still hurt a little, not the intense pain he had felt earlier. He groaned out in pain.

His groan had alerted all the ones that were keeping close watch on the four friends, Elrond, Glorfindel, Haldir and Thranduil. They all turned to gaze at Elrohir, and Elrond made his way towards him. He called him gently, and shook his uninjured arm, the right one.

Elrohir knew he was being called by someone, so he tried to open his eyes. His eyelids felt really heavy, as if made of stone, so he tried again. This time he accomplished it, and he saw above him his worried father's face.

"What happened Ada" he said in a sleepy, raspy voice.

Elrond turned and grab the pitcher on the side table, and serve a glass of water. He gently grabbed Elrohir from the shoulders and lifted him up a little so that he could drink. After he finished the glass, Elrond lowered him again.

"You were trapped in an avalanche" Elrond gently explained.

"Yes, I remember lying there, trapped on the snow. Seems like I once again came carried by someone else while I was unconscious"

"Yes, indeed you have. Thranduil was the one who found you"

The Lord of Imladris just smiled at that. Once again they have failed to return home uninjured, or at least walking, carried by their own legs. Glorfindel, Thranduil and Haldir watch this with amusement and also with smiles on their faces.

It was true, how often those four had been carried in by someone else? It was always that those four went outside, always getting carried by others.

Elrohir also blushed at that. He had landed on one of their adventures once again, and he had been saved by non other than the King of Mirkwood nonetheless. Everyone saw this and they just broke out laughing merrily, happy to forget their problems for a while.

"Thank you King Thranduil"

"Your welcomed Elrohir, you scared us all again." And with that, Elrohir blushed even deeper than before. Thranduil couldn't help himself as he laughed once again. Soon everyone joined in.

* * *

That afternoon found the three friends asleep again. Elrohir had gone back to sleep as soon as he had had his breakfast. Elladan was already on his way to recovery as the wound was now poison free. This was confirmed by Elrond as he had checked them all again after the midday meal. Estel's fever was keeping at bay, but the only that worried him was Legolas.

The poor Mirkwood Prince was still far too pale, and the wound had been deep. But still, he was healing, albeit a bit slower than normally he would have due to the fact that he had lost too much blood.

It was in the evening when Elrohir choose to wake again. Now he didn't feel groggy, as he had a natural sleep, not one induced by sleeping herbs. He felt refreshed, and relieved, as he often felt after a good night's sleep in his own bed after going out on patrol.

Haldir offered to go the kitchen to fetch something for Elrohir, just a lithe meal. After he had gone, they heard a groan, and when they turned, they found out that Estel was awake, and was attempting to sit up and rest against the headboard.

Elrond quickly went to his aid, and he got the pillows in order so that Estel may be propped up against them. After Estel was settled, Elrond gently touched his forehead to know if there was still a fever. He found it just a little warm, the fever ever present, but it was raising, so he went to the herb's table, and prepared Estel a tea to keep the fever at bay. It would be some time before the fever fully disappeared, as well, a long time before they were all out of bed, and about pranking everyone else.

But still, two were up, now there were two more to go. Elladan making a quick recovery, whilst on the contrary, the Mirkwood Prince healing slowly, and fighting his way to remain among the living.

TBC...

Yes, I know, Legolas is still unconscious, as well as Elladan, but that seemed a good place to stop. But more is coming next week!

Response to reviewers:

Kerowyn Greenleaf: Thanks! I'm glad that you liked it! Legolas finally is in Rivendell, but, he still needs to wake up! Another update.

HarryEstel: Yes, it's always the same with Legolas, landing in trouble, and then he has the rest of his friends near him after the frightening moment he gave them. Thanks! I'm glad that you liked it! Have fun on your vacations!

Invisigoth3: Yes, they always end up in the Houses of Healing.

Pippinheart: Of the four, Legolas was the worst injured, and it will be a long time before they actually get out of the Houses of Healing! Thanks!

Slayer3: Good thing you will keep them out of trouble!

Reddleef: I also never had stitches, but I think that they must hurt! I hope never to have them shudder , yes, and Estel is only sick, at least not injured. Another update.

Elven shield maiden of the night: It must likely that Elrond and Thranduil will have them under their care for quite some time. Here is another update!


	18. All Are Awake!

Chapter 18: Four Awake

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of The Rings.

Author's notes: Once again thanks to all my reviewers! I really appreciate them all!

* * *

Elrohir greeted his brother from his own be, and Estel was happy to see him already awake. "Ro, we were all worried over you!" he said. 

"Really?" Uhmm, I'm not the Adan developing a fever" he gently jested.

Estel just threw glares at his brother "Really, gwador, next time be careful of not being caught in the avalanche"

"Okay, Estel, I'll be more careful, and I'll watch for any falling snow!" he replied, trying to make more light the situation knowing fully well that all his brothers and his friend had been really worried over him.

The two brothers would have carried on with the discussion, but they were interrupted when they heard Elladan shifting slowly in his bed. Then he slowly opened his eyes, and let his gaze travel to every member in the room.

He was surely on the Houses of Healing he realized upon noting the several beds, and there was also the fact that more than one bed was occupied. Four beds in total were occupied. Then he moved his head and saw Thranduil and Glorfindel sitting in chairs

He tried to talk, but is mouth was really dry. Elrond saw this and he grabbed a glass and poured some water from the pitcher. He passed it to Elladan, and he drank it. Then he asked "Ada, what happened?"

"What do you remember ion-nín?"

"All I remember is searching for Elrohir. He was caught in an avalanche. We didn't find him, and the Glorfindel came" here his voice faltered as he remembered the despair that he had felt earlier at not knowing if his twin was still alive. Then he continued "And I do not remember more"

"Glorfindel found you, and you passed out from the poison on your leg"

Elladan looked afraid at the last piece of news. "So the wound was really poisoned?"

"Yes, luckily it is a poison orcs selfdom use, for it isn't deadly, and it acts slowly. Always it gave time for the healers to administer the antidote to it. So they really hate to use it, as it doesn't harm much. But I already gave you the antidote, and the wound is now closed and on its way to healing fine"

Elladan looked relieved at this last piece of news. Just that moment Haldir entered, and he smiled upon seeing two more of his friends awake once more. He felt more relieved knowing that they were already on their way to recovery.

"It's good to see you awake once more mellyn-nín!" he exclaimed. Then he added upon the hungry looks that Elladan and especially Estel were throwing at the side of Elrohir, with the tray with his dinner, warm porridge- as he needed something light for the stomach and to gain force again- but the smell was delicious none the less.

"And the porridge tastes better in winter when it is cold in winter than in summer" mused Estel.

Elrond raised his eyebrows at this. He held an amused glance towards his sons' direction. Haldir also caught this. Apparently there was nothing more important in this moment for Elladan and Estel than food.

"I presume you must be feeling really hungry" he teased.

Elladan realized this, and he quickly drew his glance back from the already eating Elrohir. Estel apparently didn't care, and he continued gazing at the food.

"Don't worry, I should also bring you some food" Haldir said, and went out of the room.

Estel and Elladan were racking their brains. After the avalanche they didn't have had any proper meal, save for the little lembas that Glorfindel had given them.

Haldir then brought their food and they ate. After all the food had been finished, Elladan asked how they were found, what had happened to Legolas and who rescued them.

Elrond start the explanation by telling them of the scout's report on the avalanche and that probably they were trapped. Then of his vision regarding the twins, and of the scout parties led by Haldir, Thranduil and Glorfindel.

He then proceeded in telling them when they were found, and in what conditions. After he finished, Estel broke the silence "Well, Glorfindel, seems like once again you saved me"

"And me also Glorfin "said Elladan, using Glorfindel's old nickname given to him when the twins were mere elflings. Of course, that was not his only nickmname, he had many like Glorfy, Glorf and Glorfin. At first the reluctantly let them call him that, as they were little and couldn't talk well. But on later years the twins only used them to annoy the Balrog slayer.

They all laughed, but quiet down quickly, knowing that Legolas wound have been serious, and that he needed rest.

Estel turned to gaze sadly at his friend. Suddenly he gave a huge, big yawn. Haldir removed his tray, and Glorfindel removed Elladan's. Then Elrond brought Elladan a tea to help him sleep and with the herbs for painkilling. To Estel he gave a tea for the cold Estel suffered, mixed with some herbs to help keep down the fever and to stop the coughing. To Elrohir he gave painkilling and sleeping herbs. Now he met some resistance from the three youngsters, and was glad, for that meant that they were on their way to recovery.

He just used his healer glare and it sent them all to drink the tea. After the cups were drained, they all fell asleep, and the ones keeping watch settle in for the night arranging the shifts.

* * *

It was a bright morning, and already the snow was melting as the sun made its way over the mountains on the east. 

The ones keeping watch were already up, waiting for their charges to do the same. Elrohir was the first, followed by Elladan and Estel. All friends felt a little bad over their friend, knowing now what had befallen him. But hopefully, he will be alright.

Now Glorfindel offered to go and fetch up their breakfast, while Elrond checked them again. Elladan's leg was fine, the wound was already closed, and poison free. Elladan only needed to rest some time to avoid putting weight in his leg or stressing it too much, as it occasionally hurt.

Estel and Elrohir were also on their way to a fast recovery. Estel's coughs weren't as frequent as when he was brought to Rivendell by Glorfindel, and his fever was almost normal, warm, but nothing too serious. Elrohir's arm was healing well, he would carry it in a sling for some time, until the bone was fully healed, but apart from that he was fine.

They were halfway through their meal when Legolas started stirring in his bed. All were anxious to know if he was dreaming or waking. Apparently it was to be the latter.

Suddenly the heavy eyelids opened to reveal blue eyes. Thranduil's heart filled with a mix of joy and hope upon seeing his son awake once more after being unconscious. He remembered the dread that had invaded his heart upon seeing Haldir carrying his son's pale body, limp within his grasp. He made his way towards his son.

TCB…

Finally, what you all were waiting for, Legolas is awake!

Translation:

Adan: human (edain is the plural)

Gwador: brother

Mellyn-nín: my friends

Response to Reviewers:

HarryEstel: Now all four are awake. Sorry to hear you didn't go on vacations, but at least you still have fanfiction ;) Here is more.

KerowynGreenleaf: Thanks! Yes, now Legolas is awake! And here is another update!

Redleef: Now Elladan and Legolas are awake:

Elven shield maiden of the night: Thanks for your encouraging words:) Here is another chapter.

Pippinheart: Yes, Legolas really needs to rest, and yes, his father was really worried for him, after his injuries, but now he finally is awake! Their fathers will not let them go into a hunting trip for a very long time.

Slayer3: Good thing you will keep them out of trouble now that all are awake!


	19. Pillow Fight!

Chapter 19: Pillow Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own the lord of the Rings

Author's notes: Once again thanks to all my reviewers! And the next chapter will be the last, but I will write another story shortly! You can check the preview in the next chapter!

Thranduil hurried to his son's side, and Legolas noted him. He didn't say anything, his arm hurt, and his mouth was dry. Haldir passed Thranduil a glass with water, and Thranduil gently raised Legolas up and helped him drink. Legolas drank the water readily. After finishing, Thranduil gently lowered him back again on the soft mattress.

Legolas softly speak, as his voice was too weak. "Ada" was all that he could muster.

"Legolas, ion-nín, I am here. You had us all worried" Thranduil gently said to his son.

Legolas just smiled at that. Those wolves had been very close, now that he remembered his encounter with them.

"I suppose that you must be hungry?" Thranduil asked his son. He still was a little worried as Legolas looked too weak and pale, but to have him awake was a great improvement.

"Yes, Ada, I am hungry" said Legolas, trying to sound a little stronger, but failing all the while.

"Let me fetch you something to breakfast" Haldir offered, and he hurried to the kitchens.

Legolas was just starting to doze off again; he really was tired, when Elrond walked over to him, and told him to at least remain awake to eat a little. Then he checked him, as he still noted him weak.

Elrod took his arm, and gently removed the bandage. The wound was still healing, and it needed to do a lot of healing before returning to its former health, but at least it had not bleed at all. Then he check Legolas pulse, and noted it a little fast, maybe due to the blood loss Legolas had suffered, or for the pain he still felt.

His bruises were much better since last time that he checked them, as there were no longer black bruises, but were various light tones such as green, or yellow, with some purple, but they were healing nicely. Again, he applied some poultice over them, and bandaged them again. Although they were healing, Legolas still was going to be sore in the upcoming days.

Haldir arrived with Legolas' breakfast. Legolas at first needed help from his father, as his right hand was injured, and he was still too weak. But at the end he managed alone after regaining some strength from the food.

Elrond then moved to the herb table, and started preparing Legolas a tea to help him with the pain, and he also put herbs to help him sleep.

Meanwhile, Legolas asked his father what had happened. Thranduil explained to his son where he was found, and what had happened afterwards.

Then, Elrond came, and gave Legolas his tea. When Legolas tea was finished, the four injured friends fell down on their bed to rest, knowing that once Elrond had set his mind on keeping them watched, nothing would change his mind.

* * *

The following days passed quickly, and the friends were stronger, but they still remained in the Houses of Healing. Haldir one day took the time to announce to Lord Elrond that the party from Lothlórien was parting in two days, having finished with all the negotiations, and also his warriors were rested after their last adventure of seeking for his friends. 

Elrond told him to go and rest, assuring him that his friends were going to be fine and that they were on their way to healing.

Haldir really didn't want to leave, but being the March Warden of Lothlórien, he was needed there. And so, reluctantly he left the Houses of Healing to tell his warriors when they would be parting.

After that, knowing that their sons were sleeping peacefully and were not to wake in another hour or so, Elrond and Thranduil, along with Glorfindel decided to go and rest a little. Elrond was going to check on them later.

They did this only because they knew that right now they were sleeping, so they wouldn't cause any racket or disaster in the few moments of peace they dreaded for so long after the last 'adventure' of the four friends.

They went to Elrond's private chamber and sat there, drinking wine. It was a luxury to be sitting just enjoying the time and the conversation remembering past times, and the pranks that they had pulled on one another. Oh yes, they were just like their sons!

After a time, Elrond went to check on them, and saw that they were fine. With the sleeping herbs that he had given them, they most probably be sleeping until the morning. So Elrond started his watch. Then after about midnight he was joined by Thranduil, whose turn was now on. Then just before dawn came Glorfindel and Thranduil went to his room to change, seeing that a new day had come.

After a time Glorfindel just went to change into fresh clothes and to wash his face. Of course, he made a big mistake.

The four friends started waking up slowly. Elladan was the first, he blinked several times to clear his eyes, and then he sat up in his bed. Elrohir then was the next, almost a minute after his twin. The just turned to look at the other, and made silencing noises with their fingers pressed against their lips, signaling the other to don't talk, or else wake the others.

The gaze at the room, and realized that they were alone. How strange, really, the both thought.

Then Estel sat up in his bed, and looked at them. After a moment he too realized that they were alone, and he grinned at his brothers.

Elladan pointed to Legolas, who was still sleeping, and Elrohir to Estel and nodded. He threw a pillow at Legolas, which hit him square in the face, making him wake up with a start, and a little jump. The same happened to Estel, but the pillow was thrown by Elrohir.

After he realized what had happened, he just glared angrily at Elladan. "Really, you just had to wake me up this way!" He said.

"Of course sleepy head. How else was I going to reach you?" Elladan said with a look of pure innocence.

"Well, walking. Oh, but obviously you can't. Your leg is injured after the battle with orcs." Legolas gently teased back.

"Oh, really, then at least I didn't fell off the floor into a trap. And my leg is almost healed." Elladan responded with a big grin at the last part.

Then the argument broke out between them about what had happened to whom.

"Really, Legolas, you _fell _on a wolf trap" Elrohir added.

"Ro, at least I didn't get caught by a moving mass of snow" Legolas answered.

"Oh, but you were bitten by a wolf" Elladan said.

"At least bitten by a wolf, and not stabbed by an orc. And I didn't fell ill" Legolas add after seeing the human trying his best for not laughing out loud after his brothers and friend's ramblings.

"Hey, why do you include me in your conversations?" Estel said, and grabbing a pillow, he added "But you became surrounded by a whole wolf pack", then he let the pillow fly, and it hit Legolas again in the face.

Now Legolas had two extra pillows, the one from Elladan and the other from Estel. Now Legolas grabbed one, and he tossed it at Elladan, but he duck in time and it hit Elrohir instead. Now Legolas two pillows while Elladan was disarmed.

He realized the mistake a little too late, as Elrohir hit Elladan and Legolas hit Estel. Of course, Elrohir and Legolas could only use one arm, but their pillows were effective. Soon a battle started.

After a time feathers were spread all over the floor, the friends were in the same predicament, and some pillows scattered the floor.

Unlucky for them, the pillow fight was going on, and just that moment, the door opened, and Elrond stepped in followed by Thranduil.

Response to Reviewers:

Invisigoth 3: yes, now you saw more of Legolas in this chapter!

HarryEstel: Yes, reading sometimes can be an obsession. And also it was about time that Legolas woke up! Here is more!

Inuyashaloverfan: here is another update.

Kerowyn Greenleaf: Legolas is awake, and here is another update!

Slayer 3: Um, thinking about it, maybe you should let them play a prank or two.

Mi Ana I Numen: Yes, I know that Estel is human, but in this story there were the elves who mostly got hurt, maybe in another story Estel will find more trouble. This story in total will be 20 chapters long.

Inwe Nolatari: Thanks, I am glad that you like it! About the part where Legolas woke up, yes, he had us all worried.

Crazy AZNkid: Thanks for all the tips that you gave me! And of course I didn't think ill of you. I found them really useful, as this is my first fanfic! And yes, sometimes there are typos that escape when I check it before uploading, thanks for telling me, I will be more careful. And TBC means To Be Continued. There is only one more chapter to this story, and afterwards I will start another one. Thanks for reading my fic again!

Elven shield maiden of the night: here was a little more of Legolas. Glorfindel of Gondolin slayed a balrog, and it is said that Glorfindel of Rivendell is the same elf. Glorfindel of Gondolin died while slaying the balrog, and apparently after spending some time in the Halls of Mandos, he returned to Middle Earth. If you want more information you can go to www. councilofelrond. com (Removing the spaces).


	20. Finally Free!

Chapter 20: Finally Free!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings

Author's notes: Thanks once again to all my reviewers, they meant a lot to me! And yes, this is the end of my first fanfic. I hope that you enjoy it!

* * *

As Elrond opened the door, a pillow aimed for Estel just flew over him, and hit the Elven Lord straight in the face.

Elrond hadn't expected that from them. They were three grown Elves (supposedly, and mature enough to stop playing little elfling tricks) and one human. He just stare at them, Thranduil was beside him, also staring at the friends.

The friends could do nothing but stare froze on their spots, and pretend that nothing had happened. A pillow fell soundlessly to the ground.

Elrond then just burst out "What do you think that you are doing! I leave you alone for a little time and you already manage to break havoc and disaster! While you are still healing none the less! Legolas and Elrohir, although your arms are in slings, you still could have hurt them, Elladan could also have stressed his leg!" Although he had trouble keeping his expression right, he was filled with joy and laughter inside. The friends were already healing, and this was proved by the fact that they already were beginning quarrels and pillow fights.

The three elves and human looked down in shame. Guilt was evident in their eyes.

Elrond, now knowing that they have learned their lesson, decided to leave the lecture there, he decided he couldn't be too harsh with them as they were still healing.

The four friends knowing that they had done wrong, start picking the feather's from their beds, and from their hair.

Thranduil and Elrond then leave to bring them breakfast, and on the way encountered Glorfindel.

"What happened now, may I ask?" Glorfindel said.

"Oh, they got involve in one of their quarrels again" Elrond said.

"Oh, and you are forgetting the little detail of the pillow fight" Thranduil said.

Thranduil was now seeing the mirth in all this, and was truing his hardest not to laugh. Elrond turned to look at him, and both burst out laughing, Glorfindel joining in after a few moments.

The friends remained still in their beds, unmoving, and suddenly hearing their fathers and Glorfindel. Then they too burst out laughing. Yes, everything was going to be fine due time.

* * *

The next day found the twins and Estel finally out of bed. Elrond had said that they were fit enough to go out of the Houses of Healing as long as Elladan didn't stress too much his leg and that Elrohir's arm remained in a sling. Estel was finally free of his cold.

Legolas, however, was complaining about why his friends were out of bed and he wasn't, if he already felt better.

"Please, it is not fair that they can go out while I remain here alone" he said to Lord Elrond.

Legolas knew there was no argument as to why he would be allowed out of bed that day. He was still a little weak from the blood loss, and his arm still needed time to heal.

"Tomorrow you will be allowed out of bed. But of course with certain restrictions, like still having your arm in the sling, as it still needs time to heal. And also you won't overexert yourself, or you could injure your arm more. " Elrond replied.

"But today?"

The Elven Lord just sighed. "Not today. That wound was deep, and the muscle was hurt. You won't be able to use it for a while" Elrond just glared at him as he handed him the goblet with painkilling herbs for the pain the elf was bound to have, but would not admit it.

Legolas just sniff suspiciously at it. "Are there sleeping herbs in it?" he wondered. Elrond just glared at him, and that was enough for Legolas to drink the tea, whether it contain sleeping herbs or no.

"It doesn't have any sleeping herbs, just painkilling herbs. "Elrond added after seeing the suspicions Legolas had toward the tea.

* * *

That same afternoon the twins and Estel came in to see Legolas. They had spent the afternoon talking and joking about the past events.

Legolas was asleep, as there was nothing to do, and he also had to admit that he was _tired. _Elladan poke him, and nothing happened. He tried again, until he got the desired result.

"Well, sleepy headed, what did you do today?" Elrohir asked.

"Not much, how about you?" Legolas said, wondering what mischief his friends have done in just a day.

And so, they started telling Legolas of their _exciting_ day. The had spent it in the gardens, but still they had many restrictions, as not climbing trees, Elrohir could only use on hand, and Elladan couldn't walk for great distances, so they spent the day outside in the gardens.

When night came, Elrond came in to usher them out, saying that Legolas needed to rest, and they obediently complied, only because they knew that their friend was going to be fine, and released the next day.

Of course, they had to make remarks to the Mirkwood Prince, who had to spend the whole night in the Houses of Healing.

"Finally, I will be sleeping in my _own_ bed" Elladan said.

"Good night tithen lass. May you enjoy our Adar's special tea" Elrohir added.

Elrond's special tea, as the twins referred to it, was the tea that the Elven Lord always used on them when they were injured. And they knew that today they would also drug Legolas.

Estel only snickered, but before leaving he winked at Legolas.

"At least I didn't got in the way of tons of snow falling!"

Elrohir just stuck out his tongue, but Elrond caught him, and he raised his eyebrow, making all three of his sons go their respective rooms.

Elrond then proceeded to check the wound on Legolas arm. It was healing well, apparently he wouldn't suffer any lasting muscle damage. It was healing nicely, and a little faster than it was doing, as the Elf got force from his food, and he recover from his blood loss.

Then he gave him his tea, and when Legolas opened his mouth to protest, Elrond just glared at him. He drank it slowly, knowing that Elrond had added herbs for him to sleep the whole night and to render the pain he still felt in his arm, but not as strong as the first time that he had woken.

Just before Legolas fell asleep, Thranduil came in and replace Elrond, staying with his son the whole night, talking wit him until the herbs began to work, and rendered him asleep.

* * *

The next morning Legolas was released after his breakfast, and assuring Elrond that he would have care with his arm, until the healer stated otherwise.

Legolas went in search of his friends, knowing that they most probably were outside in the garden.

They had an early breakfast, and just now they were deciding to enter the house. They found Haldir coming out of the Dinning Hall talking to one of his warriors.

They greet him, and Haldir greet them. Then Haldir dismissed his warrior and turn to them. They talk for a few minutes, before Haldir excuse himself as he had to get ready for his departure.

"So, what's up for today?" Legolas asked. He still had his arm in a sling, but he didn't care, as he finally was free from the Houses of Healing.

"We want to go the archery field" Elladan said pointing to Estel. "'Ro and you can't shoot, but you could accompany us"

"Seems fine to me. I want to take some fresh air after being inside for so much time".

* * *

They were all reunited outside the house biding farewell to the delegation from Lothlórien.

As they passed from view, they finally went for a little walk in the garden, before Elladan and Estel went for their bows.

Then they headed for the archery fields. Elrohir and Legolas were sitting in the shadow of an old tree, while Estel and Elladan took turns shooting to the nearest target.

Legolas and Elrohir began cheering, as both carried arms in slings.

From a distance they were being watched, as the Lord of Rivendell and the King of Mirkwood shared a goblet of wine from one of the balconies from the house.

Their sons had survived on the paths of snow, and through many hardships they were together again. Two still were healing from their wounds.

This that had happened would only make their friendship stronger for the years to come, but of course they wouldn't be able to keep out of trouble for a very long time.

The End

Author's notes: Thanks again to all my readers! I hope that you enjoyed it:) I will upload the first chapter of my new story today.

Translation:

Tithen lass: little leaf

Response to reviewers:

HarryEstel: I think that Elrond wasn't too harsh on them; after all, it was a relief to see them well again! ;)

Inuyashaloverfan: Here is another update.

Kerowyn Greenleaf: Yes, they were caught in the middle of their fight! And yes, Elrond had to correct them, but he wasn't too harsh on them, after all, they are just recovering! ;) Thanks, and here is another update!

Slayer 3: I wonder how that prank will work out, and who you will prank ;)

Mi Ana I Numen: Thanks:) Here was a little preview of my next story!

Redleef: Yes, pillow fight and their fathers coming in the middle of it.

Pippinheart: finally Legolas was awake, and here was the reaction of their fathers.

Invisigoth: Yes, you can never know what this four will be up to.

Now here is a preview of my next story!

Title: On the brink of Fading

"Noro lim" Legolas urged his horse on, sensing the danger getting closer each time. They were not orcs, what could they be?

Then he heard. Hoofbeats. Again he urged on his horse.

Then the came into a clearing, and he saw them, they were two men, mounted on black horses, and he could tell those horses were tiring, as sweat already beared their skins. He could win this race.

Then pain shot through his shoulder, and he glanced back, and saw a black arrow sticking out from his back.

Suddenly darkness took Legolas away, and he fell forward.

The twins were fully alert; relying on all their senses, not knowing what was before them on the path.

Both twins looked ahead, and on the road they saw a body, or at least it appeared to be.

There, in front of them, lay and Elf. They could tell because of the pointy ear, and the long golden hair. They could not see his face, as this Elf was giving his back to them.

His back was bleeding, and there were several lashes and whip marks visible on the pale skin. His hands were also bound behind his back, and the wrists were bleeding where the coarse rope cut into the skin.

The color of the garments, although dirty, the twins could tell was green. The hair, the clothes, the size of the elf. This all could match the description of their friend.

It was…"Legolas!" both twins shouted, falling into the trap.


End file.
